Lo mas valioso
by alirinses
Summary: Post manga. Ses&Rin&Koh tambien aparecen Inu&Kag, Mir&San. Sessh ha conquistado las tierras del norte. Rin ha crecido y espera un hijo. Kohaku quiere olvidarla y tambien protegerla. Romance, intriga, aventura, traición. Contiene Lemon. Cap 6 reloaded.
1. En la villa

_**INUYASHA NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES HAN SIDO INVENTADOS POR MI PERSONA.**_

**_TEXTO EN ITALICAS SON PENSAMIENTOS EN PRIMERA PERSONA._**

**_DISFRUTENLO!_**

**Capitulo 1**

Ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el futón. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a asomarse en la habitación y lentamente abrió los ojos hasta que se disiparon las nubes en ellos. Pudo entonces distinguir claramente el collar de hermosas perlas a su lado. Rápidamente se pusó de rodillas y movió una pequeña cuenta de un lado hacia el otro, donde se encontraban otras nueve pulidas perlitas blancas. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se levantó de un salto, llena de felicidad. _Es hoy, _se dijo a sí misma.

Hacía cuatro años que estaba viviendo con Kaede-oba-chan, luego de la derrota de Naraku. Aunque se había acostumbrado a la villa, y le había agarrado un cariño especial Kaede como si fuera su abuela, ella extrañaba viajar por los bosques y montañas, descubrir nuevas flores silvestres, montar y volar sobre el dragón de dos cabezas… pero sobretodo lo extrañaba a él, al hermoso demonio de larga cabellera blanca.

-Rin, te necesitan!

De un sobresalto salió de sus recuerdos y vió la cara conocida del youkai, que la miraba angustiado. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor y viendo que la miko Kaede no se encontraba entendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Me cambio y te alcanzó –dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza

No había terminado de hablar cuando Shippou ya se encontraba saliendo de la habitación y regresaba corriendo al lugar de donde había venido. Rin no tardó en seguirlo y apuró más el paso al escuchar los gritos de la mujer provenientes de la cabaña.

Kaede-oba-chan había descubierto en ella una increíble habilidad con las manos, por lo que había empezado a prepararla para ayudarla en estas situaciones, pero gracias a su innata delicadeza, había logrado superar a su maestra, y muchas veces Kaede confiaba más en ella, que en sus propias manos.

-Rin!, está viniendo al revés! –escucho decir a la miko Kaede.

Inmediatamente Shippou le acerco una vasija, donde Rin se lavo las manos con abundante agua y aquel extraño objeto que desprendía espuma. Kagome lo llamaba jabón y le había enseñado a usarlo, sobre todo para situaciones como esta. Rin observó a su alrededor. Sabia muy bien que tenía que hacer. No solo había ayudado a Kaede con Hitori, el hijo de Sango y Miroku, sino con otros cinco niños más en la aldea. Se arrodilló en el espacio que Kaede-oba-chan le estaba cediendo, entre las piernas de la mujer.

-Respira profundo y puja con fuerza Kagome – dijo Kaede –Rin ya lo tiene, confía en ella.

Y luego del intervalo de tres grandes gritos desgarradores y sus silencios, se escucho el llanto de una criatura.

Ooo --- ooO

El gran Lord entrecerró los ojos. No le agradaba la idea de tener que acercarse a la aldea, pero menos le incomodaba más el seguir esperando. Estaba molesto, y conforme pasaba el tiempo ésta crecía más en su interior, además de una especie de preocupación y angustia, lo que le hacía difícil definir sus sentimientos. Esto empeoraba la sitación, así que decidió que la única forma de terminar con ese círculo de extrañas sensaciones era caminando hacia la aldea, buscarla a ella. Frunció el seño y lentamente fue saliendo del bosque camino a la aldea de inútiles humanos.

Ooo --- ooO

Rin acerco la criatura recién bañada a Inuyasha. El hanyou a duras penas podía contener sus lágrimas. Nunca había tenido él en sus brazos a un ser tan frágil e indefenso, quien era más valioso que su propia vida. La sensación que le embargaba era totalmente nueva y desconocida para él. Algo tan solo comparable cuando vió nuevamente a Kagome luego de tres años de esperar por ella en el pozo devorador de huesos (1), y supo que había regresado para estar con él. Volteó a ver a Kagome, quien se mostraba cansada pero con una mirada que irradiaba toda la felicidad que sentía por dentro. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla y depositar al cachorro en sus brazos.

La escena enternecía el corazón de Rin, quien se había olvidado por un momento de todo lo demás. Luego de unos minutos de contemplación, decidió que había terminado su tarea y era hora de dejar a la feliz familia sola. Lentamente empezó a retroceder y salir de la casa sin dejar de mirar la tierna imagen de Inuyasha y Kagome sonrientes, con su pequeña hija en brazos.

-Rin!

_Esa voz_. Ella se detuvo, volteo y alzó la mirada regalando una deslumbrante sonrisa al Lord.

Sesshoumaru sintió como ante esa sonrisa, toda la molestia y preocupación que lo había estado incomodando, desaparecía en un instante. Aún no podía comprender como la sonrisa de Rin tenía tal efecto en él. Cuando ella sonreía, nada era más importante que contemplar ese rostro lleno de alegría.

-Rin! –volvió a repetir ahora cálidamente, pero sin dejar que ninguna emoción se reflejara en su rostro.

-Sesshoumaru sama ha nacido su sobrina –dijo dulcemente ella

_Esa era la nueva esencia_, se dijo Sesshoumaru, y sin voltear el rostro miro detrás de Rin a la feliz pareja y a la hanyou en brazos. Luego volteó a verle a los ojos.

-Cambiate –le ordeno. Ella se miró y recién se percató de su ropa llena de la sangre del nacimiento.

-Hi – dijo sonriente y antes de alejarse corriendo se topo con el brazo extendido de Sesshoumaru que sostenía una hermosa prenda cuidadosamente doblada.

La felicidad de Rin no cabía en su rostro ante el nuevo regalo del Lord. Ella abrazó la prenda y dio vueltas llena de alegría. Los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru reflejaban un extraño brillo. Le hubiera gustado tener más obsequios ahí para que esa alegría nunca termine, pero luego volteo la cabeza a un lado, como cada vez que hacía cuando sentía esa extraña sensación en su pecho, como si así pudiera frenar todos aquellos sentimientos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Rin pensó que el Inu youkai estaba empezando a fastidiarse por su demora, así que inmediatamente corrió a cambiarse de ropa, a probarse su nuevo kimono, para él.

Jaken la estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa.

-Tanto te demoras niña tonta, el amo bonito te está esperando y no es bueno hacerlo esperar

-Jaken sama, como lo extrañé –dijo ella dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Dejame, dejame, chiquilla idiota –dijo aparentando que trataba de zafarse de aquel abrazo

Rin lo dejo en el suelo y avanzo con paso rápido hacia aquel claro de bosque donde siempre se encontraba con Sesshoumarusama cada vez que venía a verla. Sus visitas eran cortas pero frecuentes, y siempre regresaba en la fecha prometida. El collar de perlas que el Daiyuoukai le regalo en una oportunidad era usado por ella para llevar la cuenta de los días que transcurrían hasta su próxima llegada (2). Eso Sesshoumaru no lo sabía .

El hermoso demonio esperaba impávido en el claro. Exteriormente no mostraba ninguna emoción pero su mente recordaba la hermosa sonrisa en la cara de su protegida al entregarle su obsequio. Para él era ya imposible negar sus sentimientos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, estos sentimientos crecían en lugar de desvanecerse. Cada vez necesitaba verla más frecuentemente. Habían pasado solo diez días desde su última visita y durante ese tiempo, en más de una oportunidad, había deseado dejarlo todo y venir a verla. _Como podía ser eso posible?_. Él era un Daiyoukai. Tenía responsabilidades sobre su tierra y sobre sus súbditos. _Como podía ser eso posible?,_ se volvió a repetir a si mismo. _Por una humana?_. Pero no era cualquier humana. Era su humana. _Su Rin_. Pensando en el bien de ella es que la había mandado a la villa de Inuyasha. Para que su vida no corriera nuevamente peligro, para que nadie más osará utilizarla de rehén para detener su espada, como lo había hecho Naraku o como lo había hecho ese misero humano que había matado a su padre usando Soinga (3). Él como Lord del Oeste, siempre estaba en constante batalla, retado por demonios que querían demostrar su poder y fuerza al derrotar al gran Sesshoumaru. _Infelices_. Levantó la vista al cielo y cerró los ojos. No podía poner la vida de Rin en peligro pero extrañaba tanto tenerla a su lado. _Ella debe volver a mi lado_. Pero aún no era tiempo. Debía contener aún más sus sentimientos y emociones. Además, ella era quien debía elegir. Y pensar en esa decisión era lo único capaz de aterrarlo en esos momentos. Abrió los ojos y volteó hacia el lugar donde unos minutos después aparecería Rin. Frunció el seño. Como una simple humana era capaz de tener tal poder sobre él, el más grande y temido Daiyoukai de estas tierras.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(1) Basado en el último episodio del manga en el cual Inuyasha esperaba por Kagome regresando al pozo dejando un día por 3 largos años. Persistente no?**_

_**(2) Es como tener un abaco para llevar la cuenta. Se me ocurrió pensando en como haría alguien en aquella época en que no se daba nombre a los días para saber cuanto tiempo había pasado. Y bueno, siendo Rin como me la imagino, su collar de perlas tenía más utilidad práctica que decorativa, o de lujo.**_

_**(3) Según el manga, Naraku toma a Rin como rehén para el Lord no pueda matarlo usando su nueva espada. Lo otro esta basado en la película 3 de Inuyasha, más recordada por los amantes de Sesshoumaru cuando su padre Inu Taisho le pregunta si tiene a alguien a quien proteger. Se acuerdan?**_


	2. El collar de perlas

**Capitulo 2**

La larga y brillante cabellera negra caía por ambos lados de su rostro. Con su cabeza agachada trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que se formaban en sus hermosos ojos marrones. Oprimió el obsequio en su pecho.

-Jaken sama, podría decirle… podría decirle… –dijo ella susurrando

-Decirle que? –pregunto con curiosidad Jaken

-Por favor dígale si… si puede regalarme otro collar de perlas –dijo ella con valor

-Se lo diré –dijo Jaken sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Rin pedía un regalo. Siempre los obsequios habían sido porque su amo Sesshoumaru quería dárselos, nunca porque ella hubiera pedido nada. Tiró de las riendas de Ah-Un y regresó volando al palacio.

Rin los vió desaparecer y entró a la casa de Kaede. Se dejo caer sobre el futón. No podía contener más las lágrimas que ahora rodaban libremente por sus mejillas. En los últimos meses, las visitas del Lord se habían hecho más distantes. Ya no prometía venir sino hacerse presente, y eso era muchas veces enviando solo a Jaken con algún regalo para ella. Lo extrañaba. Ella no se había percatado de que su collar tenía tantas perlas: 21. Y la visita anterior había sido 22 días atrás. Ahora Jaken le decía que se haría presente en 30 lunas. Era mucho tiempo, más si tampoco venía. Ocultó su llanto con la manta. No le gustaba que nadie la escuchara llorar, no quería demostrar símbolos de debilidad ante nadie. Eso había aprendido de su amo Sesshoumaru. Pero cuanto le estaba costando!. Y así permaneció por no sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Rin!, Rin!

Escuchó que la llamaban de afuera a lo lejos. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y trató de acomodarse las finas ropas lo mejor que pudo. Sin duda, ella era la envidia de las chicas de la villa, ya que tenía los kimonos más elegantes y finos de muchos kilómetros a la redonda, semejantes a las que lucían las grandes princesas del antiguo Japón. Aunque ella prefería andar con una ropa muy sencilla, ahora se había vestido con un elegante kimono de seda azul noche que tenía pequeñas lunas plateadas bordadas a su alrededor, semejantes a la que tenía su amo en la frente. Se había arreglado también el cabello pensando que su amo vendría a verla. _Más no fue así,_ se dijo decepcionada. Sacudió fuertemente su hermosa cabeza para evitar caer nuevamente en llanto. Trató de sonreir y salió a ver quien la estaba llamando.

El joven esperaba a unos pasos de la puerta. Era alto y bien formado, gracias al constante ejercicio y práctica que su profesión le exigía. Su cabello azabache sostenido aún por una coleta era lustroso y brillante. Su varonil cara denotaba una madurez mucho más allá de sus jóvenes 20 años, fruto de todas las experiencias que había tenido que vivir desde pequeño.

-Kohaku! –exclamó Rin –Regresaste! -ahora ella sonreía sinceramente.

El rostro del joven se iluminó al verla y caminó hacia ella. Conforme se acercaba, sus ojos se fueron ensombreciendo mientras la observaba. _Ha llorado_. Pero no comento nada porque sabía que Rin había tratado de ocultarlo. Cuando la tuvo cerca suyo, la abrazó fuertemente y Rin, pasada la sorpresa, le respondió el abrazo.

-Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? –preguntó ella

-Cuarenta días –exclamó Kohaku dejando muy en claro que llevaba la cuenta y luego añadió suavemente– Te extrañé Rin

-Yo también –respondió ella regalándole una tierna sonrisa que el joven se quedo contemplando largo rato.

-Vamos! –le dijo, rompiendo él mismo el hechizo.

Le agarró de la mano y la jaló suavemente por el camino repitiendo– Vamos. Sango me contó de la festividad de primavera hoy en la aldea.

Rin se detuvo. No estaba con ánimos de ir a la festividad pero tampoco quería dar explicaciones a Kohaku aunque sabía que él la escucharía y que permanecería con ella, como siempre. Miró la alegría en los ojos color caramelo de él y se dijo a si misma que no podía ser tan egoísta. Kohaku regresaba por cortos períodos de tiempo y cada vez que se iba sabía que su vida corría peligro al ir a enfrentarse a terribles youkais como el poderoso exterminador en que se había convertido. Ella siempre temía lo peor, que no lo volvería a ver más. Él era su protector. Era su amigo. El mejor de todos.

-Vamos! –se decidió ella sonriente, dejando su mano entre la de él.

En la aldea, todos los vieron llegar agarrados de la mano, incluyendo Sango y Miroku. Sango se mostró más sorprendida que Miroku. Él, aunque Kohaku no le hubiera dicho nada, sospechaba de los sentimientos del joven hacia Rin, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero dudaba que fuera correspondido por la joven. Le extrañaba más bien que Rin se hubiera vestido y arreglado tan elegante para la ocasión. _Acaso ambos se están emparejando?_. Se pusó serio pensando en la reacción de Sesshoumaru.

Rin y Kohaku hacían una hermosa pareja ante los ojos de los demás, y eran la envidia de muchos jóvenes ya que ambos eran considerados perfectos candidatos como pareja. Kohaku era realmente admirado en el pueblo por su valor, gallardía y generosidad. Más de un aldeano quería que su hija fuera pretendida por él, por lo que cada vez que venía, se acercaban a insinuarle sobre su estado de soltería y sobre sus hijas, sin incluir que las jóvenes morían por conquistarlo. Rin, por otro lado, era una hermosa y agraciada joven de 17 años. Los niños la amaban y muchos no estarían ahí de no ser por la habilidad de ella para atenderlos. Ella se había ganado el cariño y admiración de los aldeanos, además contaba la mejor dote de toda la zona (1), pero al ser la protegida del más poderoso de los youkais, guardaban su distancia en cuanto a pretensiones amorosas.

De pronto, un mar de risas se escuchó alrededor de los dos jóvenes. Eran los tres hijos de Sango más Akemi, la hija de Kagome e Inuyasha, y otros pequeños niños de la aldea. Kohaku tomó en brazos al menor, Hitori, mientras que las gemelas se colgaban cada una de una pierna, dificultándole el caminar. Amaban a su tío y les gustaba jugar con él las pocas veces que lo veían. Además amaban a Rin, a quien consideraban su tía, así que estaban felices de poder estar con ellos dos al mismo tiempo justo en la festividad de primavera. Rin cargó a Akemi en su espalda, quien prendida de su cuello, no dejaba que nadie más le quitará el puesto recientemente adquirido.

Todo aquel que contemplará la escena no dejaría de pensar que formaban una feliz, joven y perfecta pareja.

Ooo --- ooO

El bello Inu youkai se encontraba realmente molesto. Las frecuentes avanzadas en su territorio del Lord del Norte, habían hecho que le declarará la guerra. A un débil Daiyoukai que sin embargo estaba prolongando más de lo esperado esa belicosa situación. Extrañaba a Rin y no había podido verla por esa estúpida guerra. El enviar a Jaken con regalos para ella no apaciguaba su alma. Realmente quería matar a ese Lord. Y como si fuera poco, los lores del Sur y del Este lo estaban visitando constantemente para reforzar su alianza con el Oeste. Tenía la obligación de atenderlos. Ellos sabían que el norte estaba perdido y deseaban saber si el Lord del Oeste tomaría posesión o no de esas tierras, algo que aún Sesshoumaru no había dejado claramente definido en las reuniones que se habían dado lugar.

Lo que todos tenían claro era la gran molestia que sentía el Lord del Oeste. Nadie se atrevía a cruzarse con él ni a dirigirle la palabra mirándole a los ojos, ni siquiera los otros lores. Era poner en serio riesgo sus vidas. Todos suponían que era debido a la guerra y a que alguien como el Lord del Norte, un débil hanyou, se hubiera atrevido a retarlo e invadir sus tierras. Algo que todos sabían que pagaría con su propia vida. Sólo Jaken suponía que el real motivo de la molestia de su señor, aunque no se había atrevido ni a mencionarlo ni a comentarlo con alguien, mucho menos con el propio Sesshoumaru, tenía que ver con aquella jovencita que había visto hace unos días atrás. _No le hubiera hablado del collar que Rin quiere, _se dijo sí mismo, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la aldea, con el más impresionante collar de perlas que jamás se hubiera visto en aquel lugar.(2)

* * *

**_(1) La dote de la novia era todas las posesiones que ella tenía. Rin tenía lujosos y costosos vestidos, regalo de Sesshoumaru, además de ciertas alhajas como el collar de perlas, su peineta y adornos para el pelo, entre otros. Cosas que no poseía una aldeana común._**

**_(2) Este final me gusta para este capítulo porque deja abierto para varias interpretaciones. Una es que Jaken piensa que Seshoumaru esta molesto porque Rin le pidió un collar de perlas, algo muy costoso, y la otra es que Jaken sospecha que su Lord siente algo especial por Rin y esta molesto porque no puede verla por la guerra._**


	3. Una fantasía de familia

**Capitulo 3**

El alboroto en la casa de Kagome era impresionante. Con cosas tiradas en el suelo y otras amontonadas en cada rincón del lugar. Akemi, la hija de elos, no era de mucha ayuda, por el contrario, con los hijos de Sango contribuía al desorden, e Inuyasha se mantenía sentado con piernas y brazos cruzados, en una esquina, con los ojos cerrados, como si lo que sucediera en esa su casa, no le concerniera para nada.

-Donde deje las telas de seda para mamá? –preguntaba Kagome, más a si misma que a alguien en especial –Ah! Aquí están!… y las especies para el abuelo?.

-Todo esta aquí empacado –dijo Rin, enseñando un pequeño bulto a Kagome

-Gracias, Rin, no se que haría sin ti, en vista que nadie más ayuda!– dijo mirando severamente a Inuyasha, quien al sentir su mirada abrió los ojos hacia ella.

-No entiendo porque tanto alboroto mujer –dijo él- solo vamos a tu tiempo

-Tú sabes hace cuanto que nos lo veo, y quiero llevarles tantas cosas... muchas ya no hay en ese tiempo o son demasiado valiosas en mi época como para que ellos puedan adquirirlas

-Keh! –exclamó mirando a un lado, restando importancia a lo dicho por su mujer

Rin sonrió. El pozo devorador de huesos se había abierto nuevamente tal como había predicho Kaede. _Luego de tres años del regreso de Kagome el pozo se abrirá nuevamente_. Parecía ser que se abriría ahora una vez cada tres años, y por tan solo unos cuantos días. Kagome estaba realmente entusiasmada. Quería aprovechar en visitar a su madre, abuelo y hermano. Los extrañaba. Además quería que conocieran a su hija Akemi. Aparentemente sólo Inuyasha no estaba emocionado con la idea. Le preocupaba que el pozo se cerrara antes de lo previsto y que se quedaran en esa época. Él prefería vivir en el Sengoku, pero también comprendía perfectamente a Kagome, por lo que no se oponía a viajar a ese tiempo y mientras estuvieran los tres juntos, todo estaría bien. Pero no tenía intenciones de ayudar con todo aquel alboroto que ella estaba armando por querer llevar cosas del Japón antiguo a su época.

-Termine! –dijo Kagome dando un suspiro. Luego miró a Rin– Estarás bien?

-Sí –dijo ella con seguridad

Kagome se quedó un rato meditando una respuesta. Kaede-oba-chan había partido en una especie de peregrinación al Monte Azuza, su último viaje de purificación según ella había indicado. Por su edad y delicada salud, Miroku se había ofrecido a acompañarla aunque Kaede se había negado reiterativamente. Entonces Sango decidió también acompañarlos, pero como no podían ir con todos su hijos, ya que tenía 5, decidieron viajar solo con las gemelas y Hitori, y dejar a Mitsuko y Endo, los gemelos más pequeños, al cuidado de Kagome y Rin. No habían considerado que el pozo se abriría en esos días. Kagome sabía que no podía llevarse a Rin, porque eso significaba ir también con los gemelos de Sango, y si el pozo se cerraba, ellos no verían a sus padres por 3 años. Sango y Miroku no se lo perdonarían. Tampoco podía detener el viaje y esperar otros 3 años. Extrañaba a su madre y le preocupaba la salud de su abuelo. No había opción. _Ella estará bien_, se dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma.

-Hola!, qué es todo esto? –dijo una voz.

_La respuesta a mis plegarias_, pensó ella.

Era Kohaku quien se asomaba en la puerta. Recién había llegado y al no encontrar a nadie en la casa de su hermana Sango, se había dirigido a la casa de Inuyasha. Kagome rápidamente lo sentó para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo y donde se encontraba todo el mundo.

-… entonces –dijo dando un suspiro. Inuyasha con los ojos bien abiertos miraba incrédulo como su esposa había podido hablar tanto sin siquiera respirar. – podrás quedarte a cuidar a Rin y a tus sobrinos?

-Por supuesto –dijo Kohaku, quien no había desviado la mirada de los ojos de Kagome y la miraba igual de sorprendido que Inuyasha.

-Todo resuelto. Nos vamos! –dijo alegremente dándose la vuelta.

Kohaku suspiró y recién volteo a ver a Rin, quien cargaba a la pequeña Mitsuko. Ella le sonrió a modo de saludo y él, sonrojado, bajo la mirada.

-Algo más… –dijo de repente Kagome –Rin, capaz sería bueno que te mudarás por estos días a la casa de Sango

Ella la miró sorprendida pero luego rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo –dijo. Sabía que así Kagome se sentiría más tranquila y por otro lado, ella podría atender mejor a los gemelos. Antes no lo había hecho porque los gemelos habían dormido con Kagome y la casa de Kaede era muy pequeña para los cuatro.

-Kohaku, quedas a cargo –dijo Inuyasha, con una seriedad que muy pocas veces mostraba.

-Hi –asintió Kohaku y añadió- Estén tranquilos que me quedaré aquí, a cuidarlos, todo el tiempo necesario. _Y si quieren para siempre_, se dijo mirando fijamente a Rin, aunque luego sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de él.

Inuyasha ni se percató del gesto de Kohaku, ya que estaba cargando todos los paquetes hechos por su esposa, haciendo malabares para que no se le cayerá ninguno al piso. Así se encaminaron al pozo, con Kagome cargando a Akemi. Rin y Kohaku iban atrás cargando cada uno a los gemelos, para despedirse antes de que ellos desaparecieran en el pozo.

De regreso, primero pasaron por la casa de Kaede para llevar las cosas de Rin a la casa de Sango. Mientras Rin hacía un paquete de muda de ropa, Mitsuko sentada en el futón, descubrió el collar de cuentas y empezó a mover las perlitas de un lado a otro. Luego escuchó la risa de su hermano que jugaba con su tío y se dirigió hacia ellos, dejando el collar en su sitio. Rin volteó y cogió el collar con sumo cuidado sin percartarse de que las perlas ya habían sido movidas.(1)

-Todo listo Kohaku

-Entonces vamos a casa –dijó suavemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho al escuchar sus propias palabras. En su vientre la opresión hacía evidente la emoción que sentía al imaginarse a ella como su esposa, con sus hijos a lado. Aunque fuera una ilusión de unos días, disfrutaría y aprovecharía esta oportunidad que se le estaba brindando, de vivir junto a ella, de cuidarla, de protegerla, de velar por ella, _junto con los que podrían ser sus propios hijos.(2)_

Ooo --- ooO

Los soldados youkais, formados a ambos lados y a distancia, parecían las más burdas estatuas talladas del palacio. El largo y estrecho pasadizo conducía al aposento del trono. La vista desde ahí de todas las tierras del Norte era magnífica, como podía esperarse de un yamashiro (3) colgado en medio de un profundo acantilado. Al lado izquierdo salía la única conexión a un extraño pasillo que parecía sostenido de la nada, en medio del abismo. Este largo pasillo conectaba a un pequeño palacio, residencia de la Dama del Norte y su hija.

Sesshoumaru permanecía inmóvil en medio del aposento del trono. A su lado yacía muerto el Lord del Norte. Sin voltear la cabeza, observó con desprecio como soldados del ejército de su difunto enemigo retiraban el cuerpo como si no tuviera ningún valor. Aún trataba de descifrar porque al llegar al palacio había encontrado al Lord muerto, aparentemente en manos de sus propios soldados. Todo parecía indicar que había sido una sublevación interna con el objeto de evitar mayor derramamiento de sangre ante el arribo de Sesshoumarusama. El Lord no mostraba ninguna extrañeza ni confusión en su rostro, el cual permanecía inalterable, pero estaba extrañado de los últimos acontecimientos que le generaban inquietud y desconfianza. Pudo escuchar antes de entrar a la habitación, el grito de dolor del hijo del Lord de Norte, antes que éste extrañamente quedará como en trance, y fuera retirado de su presencia.

-Mi lord!

Sesshoumaru sin voltear el rostro, posó sus severos ojos en su interlocutor.

-Está todo listo para la reunión del Consejo -comenzó a informar el general Takahashi- No hay ningún incoveniente... por el contrario, todos me manifestaron sus respetos al nuevo señor de las tierras del Norte.

El Inu Youkai volteó su mirada hacia el frente, contemplando fríamente sus nuevas y extensas tierras sin hacer un sólo comentario. Todo lo contrario era Jaken, quien ante la noticia dada por el general, daba muestras de su entusiasmo sin parar de hablar.

-Mi amo bonito está haciendo realidad sus deseos. Pronto será un imperio. Del más poderoso Daiyoukai de todos los tiempos... -comentaba con los ojos brillandole de la emoción

-Jaken!

La voz autoritaria y fría de su amo hizó que no sólo se callará sino que tragará saliva.

-Sí, amo bonito?

-Con el general Takahashi precidirás la reunión del Consejo de hoy en la tarde

-Pe...pe...pero amo -dijó Jaken sin comprender la extraña decisión de su amo -y Usted?

-Regreso en dos días -dijó él sin inmutarse- Con sus vidas responderán sobre cualquier problema que se presente en estas tierras.

-Sí -respondieron ambos con el miedo dibujado en sus rostros y viendo como rápidamente el Lord levantaba vuelo sin que ellos supieran el rumbo.

Aunque su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción, en los ojos del Lord un delatador brillo denotaba la ansiedad que sentía. El haber conseguido las tierras del Norte, lejos de darle alegría, le habían generado una gran sensación de vacío. _Rin_. Ya no podía soportarla no verla. Nada, ni haber ganado la guerra y nuevas tierras tenía sentido sin ella. Y al haberse percatado de eso en los aposentos de su nuevo palacio, le hizó darse cuenta de cuanto realmente la amaba.

* * *

_**(1) En el capitulo anterior se mencionó que el collar de perlas era usado para llevar la cuenta de cuando vendría Sesshoumaru. Si una niña había jugado con el collar, Rin estaba calculando erroneamente los días por lo que ella esperaría por él un día que Sesshoumaru no vendría y él llegaría un día en que Rin no esperara por él. **_

**_(2) Como son hijos de su hermana, tienen bastante parecido con él, por lo que podían lucir sus propios hijos de la misma manera._**

**_(3) Los yamashiros son antiguos castillos japoneses de montaña, hechos principalmente de madera y/o piedra. _**


	4. La pesadilla

**Capitulo 4**

_Sangre. Risas. Fuego. Las manchas de sangre cubriendo todo, esparciéndose a su alrededor. Aquellas risas sin sentido que contribuían a difundir el miedo, y en especial esa risa de mujer, sin sentimientos, que sobresalía por encima de todas ellas. El fuego, las cenizas y el humo no permiten ver más allá del alcance de sus brazos. Dos sombras acercándose, saliendo de las llamas, estirando los brazos, como queriendo alcanzarla. No distingue sus rostros pero de alguna manera reconoce a su madre y a su padre._

_A lo lejos una voz conocida: No tengas miedo._

_Ella estira los brazos queriendo alcanzarlos. Una sombra empieza a erguirse detrás de ellos. Alta y esbelta, empieza a crecer y crecer hasta que todo se vuelvo diminuto en su presencia._

_Otra vez la voz: Despierta_.

_Aquella risa otra vez. Con sus largas y afinadas garras, destruye todo a su paso, desmenuzando las sombras, dejando a una niña pequeña desconsolada y atemorizada._

_Yo te protegeré_.

_Acercándose cada vez más para tragarla en sus fauces y desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra…_

Kohaku la abrazaba. Por más que trataba de despertar a Rin, de hacer que la pesadilla desapareciera, ella continuaba gimiendo a su lado. Él recordaba que cuando ella tenía una pesadilla, siempre Sesshoumarusama la sostenía en sus brazos y le hablaba mientras le acariciaba el cabelo, lo que inmediatamente la tranquilizaba y sin despertarse, su rostro adquiría una serenidad que denotaba que su mortificación había desaparecido.

_Pero yo no soy Sesshourmarusama_, se dijo a si mismo sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho, al ver que ella no se tranquilizaba con él.

Volvió a acariciarle los cabellos y a repetirle que no tenga miedo. Que él estaba ahí para protegerla. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, Rin empezó a tranquilizarse. Y Kohaku se quedó entonces contemplando su rostro, tan cerca de él. Cuánto deseaba el poder besarla. El rostro del joven reflejaba la lucha interna entre sus sentimientos y la razón. _Ella no me pertenece, _se decía a si mismo. Desde aquel terrible día en que había estado en el mismo infierno con Rin y Sesshoumaru sabía que Rin era lo más valioso para el Lord. _Ella es de él_. Él era el único humano que había visto al Daiyoukai abrazar a Rin con impotencia, con un profundo dolor en el rostro, con la angustia de que sólo es capaz de manifestar alguien cuando pierde a su ser más amado, aquella vez en que Rin había muerto nuevamente en el infierno (1). Él había visto cuando la madre del Lord revivió a Rin, la sorpresa y alegría en el rostro del Inu youkai, sus caricias y atenciones a ella por todo lo que restaba del día. Él había visto también la profunda molestia de Sesshoumaru al saber que no podría revivirla una vez más con Tesseiga y capaz por ello, él era la única persona capaz de entender porque el Lord la había mandado a la villa de Inuyasha para que ella no corriera mayores peligros. _Ella es de él_, se repitió a si mismo. Pero eso le decía la razón, mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad al tenerla en sus brazos. Un calor invadía todo su cuerpo y su bajo vientre parecía que iba a encenderse en llamas al sentirla tan cerca de él. Dios, como deseaba besarla. Acercó suavemente sus labios a los de ella, pero de pronto la razón pudo más.

Dejo suavemente a Rin sobre el futón y corrió hacia afuera de la casa. El aire frío del cercano amanecer le golpeó en la cara. Aún no contento, buscó un balde de agua fría y se lo echó en la cara. Debía dejar de pensar en ella. Debía irse cuanto antes de ahí. _Pero siempre termino volviendo, diablos._ Llevaba años luchando con sus sentimientos hacía ella. La esperanza les daba fuerza. Un pequeño halo de esperanza de que ella decidiera permanecer con los suyos, con los humanos. _Sesshoumarusama siempre respetará la decisión de Rin._ Pero, él sabía, aunque ella nunca se lo había dicho, que Rin sentía un afecto especial por el Lord. _Porqué no puedo simplemente olvidarla?._ Imposible. Ya se había resignado. La amaría por siempre, aunque ella nunca fuera de él.

Ooo-------ooO

El Lord estaba descansando debajo del gran árbol cercano al bosque de la villa donde habitaba su medio-hermano. Aunque permanecía con los ojos cerrados no dormía. Estaba deseoso que amaneciera y poder presentarse en la casa de Rin. Hace tanto que no la veía. Sin embargo, una ansiedad e incertidumbre nunca antes experimentada lo invadía. Sí ella quería quedarse con los suyos?. No la había dejado allí en la villa por su seguridad? Haría que su vida corriera nuevamente peligro habiéndo tomado recién posesión de sus nuevas tierras en donde probablemente abundaban traidores y no contaba con la fidelidad de sus súbditos? Y qué lugar le daría a ella entre los suyos: de amante, de compañera, de esposa? No era propio de él tener tantas preguntas sin respuestas. No era algo digno de un Daiyoukai no tomar decisiones independientemente de que tan difíciles estas sean, pero cuando estas concernían a Rin, él no era el mismo. Su seguridad y frialdad se desmoronaban. Frunció el ceño. Eso lo irritaba. _Ella me hace débil_. Y aún así, no podía seguir sin ella a su lado. Que tormento. Que inpropio de alguien como él. _Como he caído tan bajo_, se dijo a sí mismo, apoyando su blanca cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

Ooo-------ooO

-Vamos Rin, despeta -decían los niños

-Dejenla descansar, ha tenido una mala noche

-Uhm –dijo ella soñolienta, levantándose de pronto al sentir lo alto de los rayos del sol

-Tranquila –dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa acercándole una vasija con arroz y soya- los niños ya desayunaron. Toma aquí el tuyo.

Rin le sonrió y se arrodillo a desayunar. Kohaku la observaba de reojo sentandose frente a ella a tomar su té.

-Eres feliz Rin?-dijo calmadament, ella lo miró sorprendida, él continuo- aquí, con los tuyos…eres feliz?

_Con los míos?_, pensó ella. Miró a los gemelos que jugaban cerca a ella. Miró a Kohaku, quien seguía tomando su té como si no le hubiera preguntado nada de importancia. En todos estos años, ellos se habían convertido en su familia humana.

-Sí!-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Esa respuesta sorprendió a Kohaku quien casi se atraganta con su té. _Había escuchado bien?_.

-Entonces…-dijo nerviosamente mirandola a los ojos-…te gusta quedarte aquí?...conmigo?

Extrañada por el rumbo que estaban tomando las preguntas de Kohaku, se preguntaba a si misma qué era la que él realmente quería saber. Acaso él pensaba que ella no se sentía a gusto en su compañía? o qué cuidar de los hijos de Sango era una carga ingrata para ella? porque se lo preguntaba ahora? [orque se había quedado dormida y no los había atendido durante la mañana? _Eso es injusto._ Pero conocía a Kohaku desde muy pequeña y él no haría esas preguntas con ese motivo. Así que esperaría hasta que él le manifieste lo que realmente estaba pensando.

-Sí –dijo tímidamente- me gusta estar aquí...contigo.

Y un demonio de larga cabellera blanca levantó vuelo.

Ooo-------ooO

Al amanecer Sesshoumaru había esperado en el claro del bosque a Rin. Al no llegar ella, caminó hacia la casa de Kaede y conforme iba llegando sintió claramente que su esencia había desaparecido de esa cabaña. _Ella hace tiempo no vive allí_ -se dijo. Funció el seño. Algo no estaba bien. Fijó rumbo hacia la casa de Inuyasha y tampoco sintió su presencia allí. Gruñó. _Donde está el idiota ese?, si algo le ha pasado por dejarla desprotegida_... pero luego sintió claramente su aroma proveniente de una casa un poco más allá, mezclado con el de un hombre _Kohaku_ y unos niños. _Ella esta viviendo allí, con ellos!_. Extrañado se acercó por fuera de la casa, podía oler y escuchar los látidos de ese macho, quién se creía que era... y luego, escuchó la conversación que se estaba dando dentro de ella.

_Ella había decidido_. Y había decidido quedarse,_ con_ _ese hombre_.

Sintiendo que se le iba la vida, como una sombra, levantó vuelo sin rumbo fijo, sólo queriendo alejarse de aquel lugar, de aquel dolor.

Ooo-------ooO

Kohaku sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No podía creer lo que escuchaba de Rin. No podía creer que ella le diera esperanzas. No pudiendo contener más sus sentimientos, se armó de valor.

-Te amo Rin

Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder. Y sin darse cuenta retrocedió de donde estaba arrodillada. Kohaku por su lado, avanzó hacia ella. Deseaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba, así que sin ningún preambulo, la sujeto por la cintura y la beso. Al principio suavemente, pero luego dejo aflorar en aquel beso toda la pasión largamente contenida. Rin no había reaccionado al principio, al sentir los labios de él contra los suyos, pero al mostrar éste más exigencia, lo empujó con sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

-No, Kohaku

Y echó a correr fuera de la casa. Él quisó seguirla inmediatamente, pero dos niños lo tomaron de las piernas, extrañado uno, otro a punto de llorar. Trato rápidamente de calmarlos.

-Por favor, no lloren. Todo esta bien, portense bien, que vuelvo en un instante.

Ellos entendieron la urgencia de su tío y asintieron con la cabeza. Kohaku no espero mas para correr tras de Rin, gritandole que se detuviera, y la alcanzó cerca de la entrada al bosque.

-Rin, por favor, detente -le dijo agarrandola del brazo

-Sueltame!

-Prometeme que no te alejarás más

Ella asintió y él la soltó. El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza. Ninguno estaba seguro de que decir ni de lo que había sucedido. Ambos se sentaron. Cada uno a su manera sentían que las fuerzas se les iban. Se hizó un silencio interminable entre ellos. Rin se decidió entonces a hablar.

-Kohaku...

El volteó a verla. Tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera decir. Miedo de perder todo, incluyendo su amistad. Miedo de no poder volver a sentir esos labios. Había saboreado su sabor, su dulzura. Era embriagante. Deseaba tanto volver a sentirlos...

-Kohaku...-repitió ella-...yo...tú...-suspiró, porque era tan difícil hablar?-...somos amigos

-Sí Rin -dijó Kohaku, volteando a ver el cielo y respirando profundo, sintiendo como podría partirsele el alma en esos momentos, y cerrando los ojos, continuó- somos amigos

-Entiendes que entre tú y yo no podrá... es decir... no habrá...

-Sí Rin, entiendo -dijó calladamente

-No es que tú... es que yo...

-Amas a Sesshoumarusama -acabó la frase por Rin

-Lo... sabes?

-Siempre lo he sabido Rin -dijó volteando la cara para que ella no pudiera verlo, no quería que viera sus lágrimas, aquellas que a duras penas podía contener.

-Entonces, porque? -dijo ella queriendole ver a los ojos. Él no la dejo.

-Porque tenía esperanzas Rin... porque... yo siempre te he amado... porque -y ahora volteo la cara hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos- yo siempre te amaré Rin

* * *

**_(1) Basado en manga y anime donde Sesshoumaru va al infierno._**


	5. El regreso

**Capitulo 5**

En el palacio del Norte, un pequeño y verde youkai se paseaba preocupado por el salón del trono. Si bien no se habían presentado revueltas en el reino, el Consejo exigía cada vez más impacientemente respuestas que sólo Sesshoumarusama podía dar. Habían pasado más de dos días y él aún no regresaba. Eso no era bueno para consolidar su posición de Daiyoukai en un reino recién adquirido.

_Además, ese estúpido de Taro ha desaparecido, _pensaba Jaken. En realidad, poco le importaba la suerte del primogénito del anterior Lord del Norte, pero si le inquietaba lo inusual de los hechos.

Taro era hijo del Lord del Norte, un hanyou felino y Lady Sakura, una princesa humana. Taro era por ende un hanyou con sólo ¼ de sangre youkai, lo que lo hacía más cercano a los humanos que a los youkais. En el reino de su padre, no había sido nunca aceptado, a pesar de ser un joven encantador y físicamente muy atractivo, sobretodo porque no tenía ningún rasgo youkai en su apariencia. Había heredado todo el físico de su madre y solo los ojos de su padre, aquellos ojos que le permitían tener una visión felina y perfecta incluso en plena oscuridad. Al morir Lady Sakura al poco tiempo de nacido Taro, el Lord del Norte quedó totalmente desolado por años y no mostraba ningún interés en formar otra relación. Esto era del desagrado del Consejo y de los generales youkai que no deseaban que el reino quedara en manos de un "humano", por lo que insistentemente proponían de todas las maneras posibles al Lord que se emparejara nuevamente, explicándole que era necesario que deje un heredero youkai para gobernar sus tierras a su muerte. El Lord comprendía perfectamente la situación ya que para él había sido muy difícil haber sido aceptado como jerarca a pesar de la sangre pura youkai de su padre, y sólo después de demostrar su fuerza y sabiduría al gobernar cuando su padre le dejo el reino antes incluso de su muerte, es que pudo ganarse poco a poco a su gente. Sabía que el que aceptaran a Taro como su heredero era prácticamente imposible, no porque le faltará inteligencia y diplomacia, si no por ser sólo ligeramente más fuerte y ágil que un humano, pero mucho más débil que cualquier simple youkai. Además se caracterizaba por su sensibilidad humana y mostraba poca agresividad youkai. Era imposible que Taro fuera el próximo gobernante de esas tierras, pero también era imposible para el Lord aceptar a otra hembra en su vida… hasta que apareció Lady Mimike.

Lady Mimike era una youkai de sangre pura y aristocrática. La hija de uno de los principales generales del Norte. A la semana de haberla conocido, el Lord estaba anunciando su segundo compromiso. Algo que a todo el reino agradó menos al joven príncipe, quien tenía sospechas sobre el extraño comportamiento de su padre. Lady Mimike ignoraba a Taro como si no existiera, y no mostraba ningún afecto especial a su padre cuando se encontraban a solas. Para Taro era inverosímil que su padre, quien se había negado tantos años a emparejarse, ahora aceptara fácilmente hacerlo con una youkai que apenas conocía y que no mostraba ningún afecto hacia su persona.

Al poco tiempo de casados, Lady Mimike estaba preñada. Todos esperaban con gran alegría el nacimiento del heredero, y fue entonces que nació Takana. Aunque no era el príncipe esperado, todos se mostraban felices del nacimiento de Takana. Pero algo cambió entonces en el Lord del Norte. Se distanció de Lady Mimike. Le mandó construir un pequeño palacio anexado al suyo, pero por el cual sólo podía accederse por la sala del trono, así él siempre sabía quien entraba y salía de ese palacio. No la visitaba y las raras veces que lo hacía era para ver como estaba su hija Takana. Además, el Lord se mostraba desconfiado de todos y sólo confiaba aparentemente en Taro.

Fue entonces que el Norte invadió al Oeste. Y hasta aquí era lo poco que Jaken había podido averiguar de la historia del anterior Lord y su hijo Taro, de las conversaciones con los sirvientes, soldados y ministros, atando poco a poco algunos cabos.

Lady Mimike era de una gran belleza pero fría como la nieve. Evitaba dirigirle la palabra a Jaken y si lo hacía, nunca se refería a él por su nombre. Igual o peor trataba a todos los sirvientes. Era como si despreciará a todo el mundo, incluyendo a su hija Takana, quien había encontrado afecto materno en su nana Tsura.

Jaken, sumido en sus pensamientos viendo el horizonte, no se había percatado de que alguien había entrado y estaba ahora sentado en el trono. Fue grande su sorpresa al voltear y encontrarse ahí con Sesshoumarusama, quien estaba igualmente, totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Amo bonito, cuando llego?, que bueno tenerlo nuevamente con nosotros

Sesshoumaru no contesto ni mostro ningún indicio de haberlo escuchado.

_Qué le esta pasando?,_ se pregunto Jaken, pero como no era posible hacerle la pregunta directamente a Sesshoumaru sin que su vida corriera peligro, decidió empezar a contarle todo lo que había acontecido en esos días. Después de 20 minutos de estar hablando se percató que Sesshoumaru no lo escuchaba, ni siquera había dicho su nombre "Jaken!" como siempre le decía cuando se aburría de su parloteo o le tiraba una piedra para que se callara. Era como si estuviera hablando a una estatua. _Será Sesshoumaru?._ Tenía ganas de pasarle la mano frente a los ojos para ver si estos parpadeaban pero se contuvo, más podía su miedo a ese ser.

-Lord Sesshoumaru, es cierto que ha vuelto –se escuchó una voz a espaldas de Sesshoumaru y Jaken, este último volteo a ver a Takeshi, Primer Ministro del Consejo, mientras el Lord solo lo miro de reojo, sin decirle ni una palabra.

-Disculpeme la interrupción pero ya le deben haber informado las decisiones y recomendaciones del Consejo –continuo el Premier viendo de reojo a Jaken.-Por lo que le pido una respuesta a la recomendación dada de que contraiga matrimonio con Lady Mimike para consolidar su posición como soberano de estas tierras.

El Lord no hizó ningún movimiento. Un profundo silencio se apoderó de la sala y ambos youkais se encontraban a la expectativa de cualquier palabra o gesto que pudiera salir de Sesshoumaru. Luego de una larga espera, aclarándose la garganta, Takeshi se atrevió a hablar.

-Debe considerar mi Lord que Lady Mimike es una youkai de sangre pura que podrá darle … ejem…un descendiente digno de gobernar… uhm… las tierras unidas del Norte y Oeste –hablaba con cautela-…y que, bueno,…

Lord Ssshoumaru se volteo a ver directamente al Primer Ministro, quien dejo de hablar al encontrarse con esa penetrante y fría mirada. Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar la sala, hasta que Lord Sesshoumaru empezó caminar dándole la espalda, dejando al ministro en su posición de reverencia y mirándolo expectante.

-Hagan como tenían planeado -dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz

-Gracias mi Lord, le avisaré al Consejo –y se retiró en reverencia sin atreverse a darle la espalda

Jaken contemplaba a su amo. _Había escuchado bien?_. Lord Sesshoumaru no conocía a Lady Mimike y aparentemente no tenía ningún interés en conocerla. _Porque habrá aceptado?._ Sabía que el Lord siempre había querido tener descendientes de sangre pura pero a pesar de ello, nunca había mostrado ningún interés en formar una relación con alguna youkai, a pesar de las muchas que había conocido. La mayoría hermosas y de buena familia. Es más, él podría asegurar que en los últimos años, desde que Rin estaba en la villa, ni siquiera había visto una youkai cerca de su Señor. Movió la cabeza en signo de negación. Además, porque se mostraba su amo más frío y distante que lo normal?.

-Amo bonito, cómo se encuentra Rin? –se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos minutos.

Inmediatamente noto como el Lord cerraba sus puños con fuerza clavándose las garras al hacerlo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

-No me diga que esa niña tonta se atrevió a desobecerle –continuo con su báculo de dos cabezas levantado para poder esquivar cualquier piedra que le fuera lanzado, más no vio ninguna reacción por parte de Sesshoumarusama

-Esa niña tonta debería saber su lugar... y de quien es su vida! –dijo Jaken firmemente pero sin bajar el báculo

El Lord volteo la mirada al pequeño youkai. Había ira contenida en ella a punto de cambiar a rojo. Girando y levantando vuelo solo ordeno –Jaken!, preparen el palacio del Oeste para mi llegada con Rin.

Ooooo--------ooooO

El cielo mostraba matices naranjas provenientes de la puesta del sol. El claro en el bosque era un maravilloso lugar donde podía contemplarse aquel lindo espectáculo de la naturaleza. Sin embargo había una criatura que al contemplar esos rayos su corazón se inundaba cada vez más de tristeza. Tirada en el piso, envolviéndose entre sus piernas, Rin no dejaba de llorar.

Ooooo--------ooooO

-Papa…mama –se escucharon las voces de unos niños

-Endo!... Mitsuko! –dijo Sango sonriente corriendo hacia sus pequeños hijos. Abrazandolos y besándolos les preguntaba –como han estado?, se han portado bien?

Miroku caminaba contento viendo que sus dos pequeños se encontraban bien, cargados por su madre. Hitori y las gemelas corrieron también a saludar (y fastidiar) a sus hermanos. Al escuchar tanto alboroto, Kohaku salió por la puerta de la casa.

-Kohaku! Que sorpresa –dijo Sango al ver a su hermano

-Hola hermana… Miroku –dijo con una reverencia que el monje contesto de igual manera

-Vamos a la casa chicos –dijo una feliz Sango

-A propósito, donde esta Kagome e Inuyasha? –continuo hablando mientras entraban en la casa y se sentaban alrededor de la mesa a tomar el té que Kohaku les estaba sirviendo.

Kohaku se sentó y les empezó a contar sobre el viaje de Inuyasha y su familia en vista que el pozo devorador de los huesos se había abierto nuevamente.

-Entonces –dijo Miroku frunciendo el ceño- tú y Rin han estado cuidando a los niños

-Hi –asintió Kohaku

-Uhm!... los dos solos durmiendo en esta casa –continuo Miroku dando un sorbo a su té

Kohaku lo miró y entendió el sentido de sus palabras.

-Eh!,eh!...no,no…-dijo Kohaku moviendo los brazos- no ha pasado nada… yo no le faltaría el respeto…yo…

-No te preocupes Kohaku –dijo Sango interrumpiendo - Cada cual juzga según su condición-continuo mirando de reojo a su esposo

-Ah! –dijo Miroku suspirando resignado por la pobre opinión sobre su persona de su mujer – Y bueno, donde está Rin? Ya esta anocheciendo

-Está en el claro de bosque –dijo preocupado Kohaku mirando hacia afuera

-Ah, bueno, si está con Sesshoumaru… -dijo Sango- aunque él no acostumbra traerla tan tarde.

_Es cierto._ Kohaku se levantó y fue corriendo al claro del bosque.

Ooooo--------ooooO

En el claro, casi en penumbras, Kohaku encontró a Rin tendida en el suelo.

-Rin!, Rin! –la llamó, pero ella no contesto. Se acerco a ella y pudo sentir lo fría que estaba, así que inmediatamente la levantó en brazos.

-Sesshoumarusama... no vinó –dijo Rin abriendo a medias los ojos.

-Rin -dijo él tiernamente

-Kohaku –repitió con una suave vocecilla, apenas audible –No vinó… Ni siquiera mandó a Jaken o a Ah Un –y empezó a sollozar quedadamente.

-Estas fría… de aseguro no has comido tampoco nada –sólo atinó él a responder, caminando lo más rápido que podía con ella entre sus brazos en dirección a la casa de Kaede.

Cuando llegaron, ante la sorpresa de Kaede, la depositó en su futón. La vieja miko rápidamente empezó a hervir agua para calentarla mientras Kohaku se dirigía a casa de Sango para traer las pertenencias que Rin había dejado allí durante su estancia, para poderla cambiar por ropas limpias y secas.

Al día siguiente, al amanecer, en la casa de Kaede, Rin despertó con Kohaku sentado a su lado contemplandola.

-Kohaku!

-Rin, sólo he venido para despedirme

-Partes nuevamente?

-Sí, ahora que Sango ya regresó no soy necesario aquí

-Cuando... vuelves?

-No sé si vuelva Rin –dijo calladamente

-Gracias… Kohaku –dijo tímidamente Rin, por lo que éste la miró interrogante. –Por protegerme… por cuidarme y… por… por…amarme –completo levantando la mirada.

Él sólo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la boca. Más como una caricia, pero al sentir que no lo rechazaba y la tibieza de sus labios, un calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo por lo que no pudo contenerse en profundizar ese beso, en abrir más esa cavidad para sentirla plena. Rin se dejó besar, tratando de alguna manera de corresponderle. Cuando finalmente se separaron, él se quedó contemplando sus ojos tratando de hallar alguna respuesta. Nuevamente intento besarla pero esta vez, ella volteo el rostro. _Comprendo_, se dijo a sí mismo. Y se levantó para irse pensando en nunca más volver.

Ooooo--------ooooO

Inuyasha estaba ayudando a Kagome a salir del pozo devorador de huesos. La gran cantidad de paquetes que había sacado del pozo apenas lo hacían visible y más parecía una montaña de empaques, que un profundo pozo. La pequeña Akime corría y sonreía alrededor de esa montaña, feliz de haber vuelto a casa.

Fue cuando Inuyasha vió una sombra blanca. Dejando a Kagome que acomodara los paquetes, se acercó.

-Que haces aquí Sesshoumaru

Él sin voltearse siquiera siguió su camino.

-No tengo porque responderte

-Y tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí en mi villa.

-Huhm –fue la única respuesta despectiva del Lord

-Inuyasha! –escuchó el grito de Kagome, por lo que dejando a Sesshoumaru fue a ayudar a su esposa a quien se le estaba cayendo los paquetes y mochilas que se había puesto encima.

-Que haces mujer? –le gritó él, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a salvar a Kagome de una caída cierta.

Cerca de la aldea, a pocos metros de la casa de Sango y Miroku, el Lord se detuvo.

-Rin!

La joven, al escuchar su voz, salió a toda prisa de la casa y su rostro se iluminó al ver a Sesshoumaru cerca de la casa. Corrió hacia él.

-Sesshoumarusama! –gritó con su cara iluminada por una gran sonrisa. _Como sabía que estaba aquí?_

-Rin, yo soy tu señor –dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-Hi -asintió sin mostrar duda, sabiendo que era una afirmación no una pregunta

-Tu vida me pertenece –dijo sin siquiera mirarla

Rin volvió a asentar con la cabeza sin comprender porque le estaba diciendo esas cosas.

-Despídete de la aldea, te vas conmigo ahora –ordeno Sesshoumaru

-Ah! –exclamó Rin sorprendida

Al escuchar esto Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y sin más preámbulo, la cogió por la cintura y levanto vuelo.

-Pero mis cosas… –dijo Rin- mis amigos, mi…-y no pudo continuar al ver la severa mirada que le dirigía Sesshoumaru como si aquello que fuera a pronunciar estuviera prohibido. No entendía nada pero tampoco le importo al percatarse que estaba volando en sus brazos. Instintivamente rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del Lord y pego su rostro a su pecho.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru mostraron sorpresa del gesto de la mujer, y la pego más a su cuerpo, dejándose envolver por la fragancia que desprendía su cuerpo y su cabello revoloteando alrededor de su rostro.

Entonces disminuyó la velocidad, para prolongar esa agradable sensación.


	6. Tiempo juntos

**_No sé realmente como pero aplasté el anterior capítulo 6 con el capitulo 14 así que he tenido que reescribir éste nuevamente. Esta es una reedición forzada, así que espero lo disfruten!, y si les gusto mas la anterior versión haganmela recordar!!_**

**Capítulo 6**

Al llegar al palacio del Oeste, el Lord descendió sin bajar a Rin de sus brazos. Por el contrario, a paso firme, la llevó cargada directamente a sus aposentos ante la mirada atónita de sus súbditos.

-Que nadie nos moleste –ordenó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahí depositó a Rin en el piso. Ella contempló la habitación sin saber que estaba haciendo ahí y que estaba en la propia recámara del Lord.

Los ojos dorados contemplaron aquel rostro inocente y desconcertado, hasta que ella fijó sus inmensos ojos marrones en los de él. Sin decir palabra, Sesshoumaru empezó a besarla, suavemente primero pero luego con mayor exigencia, empezando a saborear todo el contorno de su boca y la profundidad de su lengua. Dejandose llevar por el deseo tanto tiempo aguantado de tener esos labios, sin darse siquiera cuenta, los modisqueó cada vez más y más fuerte haciendo que su dulce sangre empezará a brotar. Esto pareció incitarlo más pero Rin sintió un poco de miedo y trato de alejarlo con los brazos y volteando el rostro.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y contemplo el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de los labios de ella. Al principio supusó que le había apartado por miedo pero luego una ira enceguecedora inició el recorrido por su cuerpo. _Ella está pensando en él_. Sentía que no podía entender la cólera revolviendo su interior. _Celos?_. Imposible. Se acercó nuevamente a besarla pero esta vez con más agresividad, con más furia, sin percatarse del dolor de Rin hasta que saboreó el olor salado de sus lágrimas y se separó de ella de inmediato.

Los ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, loss labios sangrantes temblando, mostrando su miedo. Se recriminó interiormente por lo que estaba pasando. Se había olvidado que él era un youkai y ella solo una humana, por lo que él debía controlar sus fuerzas, su pasión.

Salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de él.

Rin se tiró al futón a soltar su llanto. Insegura de lo que había pasado sólo sentía su corazón latir con furia. Tanto tiempo había deseado estar en sus brazos y sus besos para que ahora lo echara a perder.

Oooo-------oooO

En el centro del salón de mando del palacio del Oeste, un hermoso demonio se encontraba majestuosamente sentado con la mirada fijada en la nada. Su rostro serio e irreflexible era totalmente opuesto a su interior tormentoso y enardecido. Tenía que calmar las emociones que se confrontaban en su pecho. Rin siempre le despertaba extrañas sensaciones que nunca se imagino siquiera tener. Era imposible negarse una vez más a sus sentimientos. Ella era la persona más importante para él y no sólo tenía celos, celos de un mísero humano, sino miedo, miedo de no ser él lo más importante para ella. Como había llegado él, el más poderoso y temido de los youkais a está ridícula y absurda posición?. Pocas veces se había sentido así, de alguna manera muy similar y a la vez, muy diferente. Los recuerdos lo inundaron. Cerró los ojos.

_Durante la pelea con Shishinki, cuando se sintió rechazado y humillado por su padre al saber que el Meidou Zangetsuha era una técnica robada y desechada a su espada Tenseiga, que no era más que una espada sirviente y desdoblada de Tessaiga, la espada original, la verdadera, la que debería haber recibido él, como primogénito y le fue dada en cambio a su hermano menor, que era además hanyou. Luego de la pelea, se tumbó a descansar con su espalda apoyada en un frondoso árbol. Sentía un gran dolor por la crueldad de su padre._

_Oyó unos pasos acercarse._

_-Vete -ordenó_

_La pequeña no obedeció, por el contrario, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, dejandolo totalmente desconcertado._

_-Usted es lo más valioso para mí, Sesshoumarusama_

_Y soltando su abrazo, Rin añadió con cariño._

_-Le estoy muy agradecida a su padre por haberle dado Tenseiga._

_El hermoso demonio blanco la miró asombrado y más tranquilo, fue a buscar a Totosai en busca de respuesta, pero una era evidente, sin Tenseiga, no tendría a Rin a su lado._

Una acogedora tibieza nació en su corazón, despejando toda duda e incertidumbre.

Abrió los ojos, se levantó y empezó a caminar de regreso a su recámara.

Oooo-------oooO

El atardecer había llegado. El rojo sol estaba ocultandose en las montañas haciendo que el bosque entrara en penumbras. Una malévola risa parecía provenir de todos lados entre los árboles. El joven observaba a su alrededor alerta con arma en mano, agudizando sus sentidos para detectar la fuente de esa siniestra carcajada. Una rápida ráfaga de fuego surco los aires en dirección al joven que pudó saltar a tiempo y esquivarla. Nuevamente, de diferentes lados del bosque se soltaron ráfagas que el chico tuvo que esquivar para salvar su vida. Cayó con una rodilla al suelo, tomando aliento, sin dejar de estar alerta de su alrededor.

-Crees mísero humano que podrás vencerme solo esquivando mis ataques -dijo una extraña voz con resonancia

El joven no contestó. Un profundo silencio cayó sobre el bosque, sólo roto por unos gritos y lamentos distantes que se escuchaban de la aldea cercana, sumergida en un mar de fuego y muerte.

Nuevas ráfagas relampaguearon cerca al joven y junto a ellas dos filosas cuchillas fueron soltadas por detrás, que no fueron vistas por el chico.

-Cuidado -gritó alguien tirandolo al suelo y cubriendolo con su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente ambos rodaron y se alzaron en posición de defensa, uno con su cuchilla curva atada a una cadena y otro con una gran katana. Apenas acababan de levantarsde cuando el youkai de fuego volvió a atacarles. Ambos saltaron a un lado opuesto uno del otro. La risa estridente volvió a sonar de nuevo.

-Estás perdido exterminador. Tú junto con tu nuevo amigo -dijo la malévola voz -No puedes atacar lo que no puedes ver

En la oscuridad, el joven no podía distinguir nada y estaba empezando a perder la confianza de acabar con ese demonio.

-A tu izquierda -gritó el chico recién llegado como si hubiera visto al youkai de fuego en las tinieblas

Como si fueran una unidad con mucha práctica en equipo, ambos jovenes atacaron con sus armas, logrando acabar en minutos con el peligroso youkai.

Al darse cuenta que no había más peligro, ambos jóvenes se miraron por primera vez fijamente.

-Y tú que eres?, un ninja? -dijo uno de manera amable y burlona a la vez

-No, exterminador. Y tú? eres un samurai? -le respondió el otro al observar su fino ropaje, la rara armadura y la katana con un estuche y mango extrañamente labrado.

-Digamos que solo soy bueno usando la katana -comentó mientras la apoyaba en un hombro

-Kohaku -se presentó

-Taro -respondió sonriente el otro

Oooo-------oooO

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación encontró a Rin dormida. Ella se había quedado dormida del cansancio del viaje y del penoso llanto. Se tendió a su lado y con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, la abrazó y acercó a su cuerpo. Ella acomodó su rostro plácidamente en su pecho en medio de su sueño. El Lord le acarició los cabellos. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía, desde que ella era pequeña. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más del placer de tenerla cerca. Podía escuchar los látidos de su corazón y aspirar su esencia embriagante. Y se quedo así hasta cerca de la aurora.

Rin abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol y se encontró a sí misma en los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Alzó la cabeza y posó su vista en aquel hermoso rostro masculino que parecía dormir apaciblemente. Volvió a colocar su rostro ya sonrojado en su pecho, suavemente para no despertarlo. No podía creer cuando cerca estaba de él y la emoción que esto la hacía sentir. Con el dedo índice levemente trazó pequeños círculos en la parte descubierta por la yutaka blanca del pecho. del demonio blanco Era tan placentera la sensación de acariciar esa nívea piel que poco a poco fue acrecetandolas, dejando más piel descubierta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al contacto de ellas con la piel del Daiyoukai. Posó sus labios en aquel pecho, temerosa de despertarlo.

-Rin -escuchó que la llamaba con una voz profunda, ronca.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al saber que estaba despierto. Estaba atreviendose demasiado pero sentir con sus dedos el contorno de su vigorosa musculatura estaba despertando en ella sensaciones desconocidas.

-Rin -dijo nuevamente él, que ardía por dentro gracias a las caricias de la joven -no empieces algo que no estés dispuesta a terminar.

Y apenas dicho esto, levantó el hermoso rostro de la joven cogiendola delicadamente del mentón para besarla con profundidad, mientras la hacía girar para colocarse encima de ella. Con una mano retiraba la vestimenta de la joven, dejando al descubierto la perfecta redondez de sus senos nacarados, mientras la otra sujetaba su cabeza por la nuca, levantando su rostro hacía su boca para poder adentrarse sin dificultad dentro de ella. Fue deslizando su lengua por el contorno de su cuello hasta llegar a esa tentadora prominencia. Su otra mano paso de la nuca a la espalda para ayudar a la mujer a arquearse ante el placer de la boca del demonio sobre esa linda protuberancia rosada que coronaba su seno izquierdo.

-Rin -musitó él, con una misteriosa voz ronca que nunca antes había escuchado en su señor. Le fascinó y excitó escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma.

Poco a poco la boca de Sesshoumaru fue recorriendo su cuerpo hacia abajo llegando a la mata de pelos que cubría su candor. El pecho del demonio estaba inflamado de pasión, le urgía hacerla suya pero también deseaba estimularla, que experimentara y gozara de estas nuevas sensaciones para ella. Se desprendió totalmente de su ropa y hundió su rostro entre la piernas de la joven que no pudo más que gritar de placer. Ella se sentía a punto de explotar.

Él se acercó nuevamente a su rostro y la miró profundamente a los ojos. No podía contenerse más.

-Va a doler -le dijo. Lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño.

Ella sin comprender, se sentía pérdida ante su mirada. Con un movimiento de cabeza consintió. Un profundo ardor en su vientre se hizó presente al penetrar la potente y erecta virilidad del demonio en ella. Gritó de dolor.

-Ses..shou...maru!

-Tranquila Rin -dijo él en un susurro en su oído, besandola candorosamente en los labios y moviendose lentamente en ella.

Y el dolor cedió el paso al placer. Un intenso placer. Y ambos iniciaron la más lasciva danza de todos los tiempos hasta que no pudiendo soportarlo más, Sesshoumaru se derramó dentro de ella.

Oooo-------oooO

En la pequeña cabaña de la aldea quemada, los dos jóvenes soportaban los agasajos y las inquisidoras preguntas de los aldeanos.

-Pero, están solteros, verdad?

Kohaku no respondió y siguió tomando su té. Siempre era lo mismo en cada aldea donde eliminaba algún problemático youkai. Los aldeanos querían saber si estaba disponible o no para emparejarlo con alguna de sus hijas. Este aldeano tenía dos hijas en edad casadera y le hubiera gustado que una de sus hijas se comprometiera con alguno de los dos jóvenes.

Taro veía sonriente a su nuevo amigo. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de alguien para que le molestase tanto esas preguntas. A él en cambio, las pretensiones de los aldeanos le parecían algo curioso y hasta divertido.

-De dónde vienes? -le preguntó Kohaku a su salvador una vez que el aldeano se retiraba de la cabaña visiblemente acongojado.

-De ninguna y de todas partes -respondió enigmatico sin dejar la sonrisa de lado

-Eso no dice nada -le respondió él frunciendo el seño

-Y tú si vienes de algún lugar en especial?

-No -respondió Kohaku viendo que desarmaban su conversación. Él tampoco deseaba contar de donde venía

-Pero veo que recorres muchas aldeas -ahora le tocaba a Taro indagar

-Voy a donde me necesiten para eliminar youkais

-Yo también quiero eliminar algunos -dijo con una sombra en la mirada que rápidamente trato de ocultar con su distintiva sonrisa

-Trabajo mejor solo -respondió Kohaku, quien si logró divisar el cambio en la mirada de Taro

-Nada como un buen trabajo de equipo, no? -dijo el joven como si no lo hubiera escuchado

Kohaku suspiró. No le animaba mucho la idea pero le debía la vida.

-Nada se pierde con probar, buen amigo -dijo Taro sonriente dandole una palmadita en el hombro

-Partimos mañana a primera hora

-Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo -dijo en tono travieso -vamos a la casa del aldeano con dos hermosas hijas

Kohaku volteó el rostro negando con la cabeza._ Definitivamente esta enamorado_, pensó Taro.

Oooo-------oooO

Un suave tintinear terminó por despertarla. Abrió los pesados ojos. A su lado, una joven youkai con una abultado vientre le traía una bandeja de plata con vajilla de fina porcelana con alimentos.

-Disculpe por despertarla mi señora -le dijo con una leve reverencia

_Señora?_. Esa palabra le causó gracia y explayó una linda sonrisa en su descansado rostro.

-Llamame Rin. Cuántas nuevas lunas tienes? -preguntó señalandole el vientre

-Ocho, mi señora

-oh! En cualquier momento nace -le dijó aún más sonriente

-Eso espero señora -comentó con un dejo de tristeza la joven sirvienta youkai, y al ver que Rin la miraba con curiosidad siguió con mayor pena en la voz -he perdido dos cachorros antes que éste, uno cerca al nacimiento

-Deberías estar descansando entonces... -dijo ella sentandose rápidamente en el futón y agarrando la bandeja que hasta entonces se había quedado en manos de la sirvienta -cuál es tu nombre?

-Tsukime, señora

-Entonces Tsukime, deberías descansar hasta que el pequeño nazca

-He sido asignada a su servicio, señora, debo atenderla...

-Con más razón todavía-la interrumpió Rin haciendola sentar a su lado -voy a hacer que descanses por el bien de tu cachorro

La joven youkai la miró agradecida.

Una presencia en la puerta, hizó que ambas voltearan en dirección a ésta. Era el Lord que estaba ingresando majestuosamente a sus aposentos sin siquiera mirarlas. Mientras la mirada de la joven youkai se llenaba de temor, la de la joven Rin se llenaba de alegría. Tsukime se levantó rápidamente del futón y haciendo una reverencia al Lord y a Rin, se retiró.

-Estoy a sus órdenes para lo que necesite.

Rin le despidió con una sonrisa, mientras el Daiyoukai se sentaba en un elegante escritorio que tenía diversos documentos en él. Se sentó a revisar algunos con la mirada impávida y el rostro serio. La joven empezó a comer contemplando sin pestañear aquel hermoso rostro frío y sereno que tenía al frente.

-Rin -dijó él sin siquiera apartar la mirada de los papeles

Ella abrió más sus dulces ojos marrones.

-Mira lo que comes o te vas a atragantar -ordenó él

Y como si hubiera adivinado, algo se atravesó en su garganta haciendola toser. Bajo la mirada para poner más atención en su plato perdiendose una muy fugaz y arcaica sonrisa en los labios de él.


	7. Esposa y concubina

**Capítulo 7**

La casa era pequeña pero muy limpia y ordenada. En frente de ella, un joven youkai de larga cabellera violácea se paseaba dando vueltas en círculo, con visible preocupación.

-Respira profundo… empuja… vamos, fuerza… ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo…

El llanto de una criatura recién nacida.

-Es precioso! -dijo nuevamente la voz y depositándolo suavemente en brazos de la cansada madre continuó-Toma Tsukime.

La madre emocionada lo tomo en brazos mientras el padre entraba apresuradamente a la habitación.

-Felicitaciones Capitán Osaka!. Es un hermoso y saludable varón.

El youkai contemplaba a su esposa y su primogénito. Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Gracias, mi señora –dijo emotivamente

-Si, gracias mi Lady –repitió Tsukime –No tengo forma de mostrar mi agradecimiento.

Rin se levantó e irguió con una sonrisa de satisfacción mirando a la pareja con su cachorro en brazos.

-Es hora de que me retire. Descansa Tsukime.

Ella asintió. Luego ambos esposos se miraron de manera cómplice, poniéndose de pie el capitán.

-Si mi Señora no se ofende… nos gustaría llamar a nuestro hijo Akito, en honor a su hermano

El rostro de Rin reflejó sorpresa pero también alegría.

-El honor es mío, capitán –dijo majestuosamente, y luego se retiro, seguida detrás por una anciana youkai que la había acompañado a la casa.

-Cada vez más, Usted se comporta como toda una señora –le dijo

-Cree Usted, Ika-oba-chan? –pregunto Rin, entre curiosa y pícara

-El joven señor Sesshoumaru debe sentirse cada vez más orgulloso

Una fuerte risa proveniente de la joven.

-Me parece gracioso que lo llames joven –dijo sonriente, luego se volteo cambiando la expresión-Este… no es que quiera decir que es viejo… bueno…

Ahora la que se rió con fuerza fue la vieja youkai.

-Ah! Mi señora. Todo depende del cristal con que lo mire. Para los ojos de un youkai, el Lord es un joven… de 24 años según la edad de los humanos

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca pensó que Sesshoumarusama podría tener esa edad. En realidad, nunca había pensado en su edad. Pero luego volteo hacia la anciana, como si recién se hubiera percatado de algo.

-Pero entonces…qué edad tienes Ika-oba-chan en edad de los humanos?

-Eso no deseo contestarle, mi lady –respondió ella juguetonamente –porque conociendo la curiosidad de mi señora, no parara en preguntarme sobre todas las cosas que estos dos ojos han visto.

Disfrutando la conversación caminaron por el jardín rumbo al palacio, sin percatarse de la presencia de un youkai de verde cabellera que los observaba de lejos.

-Disculpen la interrupción–dijo apareciéndose de pronto y haciendo una extraña reverencia

-Quién es Usted y que desea? –pregunto Ika, adelantándose instintivamente alzando un brazo como para proteger a Rin

-Soy el capitán de la guardia del Palacio del Norte –dijo solemnemente el youkai

Rin se adelantó entonces bordeando a Ika.

-Trae noticias de Lord Sesshoumaru? –preguntó ella

-Si me permite hablar a solas con Usted –respondió él haciendo nuevamente la extraña reverencia

-Por favor Ika, déjanos a solas

A Ika el raro comportamiento del intruso le generaba desconfianza, y no deseaba dejar a Rin a solas con él, más en vista del silencio de ella, tuvo que obedecerle. Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, Rin empezó a hablar.

-Digame, cómo se encuentra Sesshoumarusama y cuándo estará de regreso?

-Lord Sesshoumaru se encuentra bien, concubina –dijo el youkai haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-Concu...bina? –repitió Rin como un murmullo. El youkai siguió hablando como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Y estará de vuelta dos días después de su boda.

-Bo..da? –la voz de Rin apenas se hacía audible

-Sí, es más, un excelente enlace porque debo decir que Lady Mimike no sólo es muy hermosa sino una youkai de sangre pura –dijo maliciosamente

-Sangre pura –dijo Rin dejándose caer en el suelo

-Así que el Lord desea que todo esté preparado para su llegada… junto a su esposa –y dicho esto se retiró así como había aparecido

Lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Trataba de comprender las palabras que había escuchado. Mil dudas e inquietudes se formaron en su cabeza.

-Cómo pude creer que yo era…-y solo llanto completo la frase. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí llorando, torturándose con preguntas, hasta que decidió regresar al palacio, pero con la frente en alto. No iba a dejar que nadie viera que había llorado, ni que se sentía destrozada por dentro. Aún tenía dudas que debía aclarar. Entrando se encontró con Jaken.

-Niña tonta, qué haces afuera sola –dijo Jaken a fuerza de la costumbre.

-Jakensama, hábleme sobre… las esposas y las concubinas –dijo ella lo más tranquila posible de lo que era capaz

-Ah! –exclamó Jaken, no tan sorprendido por la pregunta- Pues verás Rin, todo Lord, y solo los lores, como mi amo Sesshoumaru, pueden tener una esposa y si desean, varias concubinas.

-Varias?

-Sí, es que para muchos Señores es una forma de manifestar también su poder… entre más, y más bellas, mejor

-No entiendo

-Bueno, en realidad… como decirte… -Rin lo miraba con ojos expectantes- para muchos lores las concubinas son un entretenimiento… pues… hablando claramente… objetos sexuales de sus señores.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Objetos sexuales? –susurró

-Al final un Lord tiene muchas atribuciones y también responsabilidades, entre ellas debe generar herederos. En realidad sólo se reconoce a los herederos de la consorte, y sólo a falta de ellos, pasa a reconocer a los hijos de sus concubinas.

-Cómo?

-No suena tan mal como parece, Rin –dijo Jaken al ver la cara de la joven- Ser concubina tiene muchos privilegios, por ejemplo, mientras no esté la Señora en el palacio, a ella se le trata como la señora de la casa…

Rin no quiso escuchar más y corriendo se dirigió a sus aposentos.

-Rin! –gritó Jaken al verla salir embalada. _Y ahora que tiene esta mocosa?_.

Oooo--------------oooO

Los rabiosos ojos rojos y el hermoso rostro desfigurado por la ira asustaban a la pequeña que se había escondido detrás de su nana. Ella protectoramente, la cubrió con su cuerpo y sin apartar la mirada de la youkai salió de la habitación tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Por otro lado, tendido de lado en el futón, un youkai de verde cabellera miraba la escena indiferente. Tomando un respiro se puso de pie y se acercó a la youkai.

-Terminaste con la escenita, hermana?

-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Es tan humillante!...Si hubieras convencido al Consejo que el matrimonio se realizará en una semana no estaría pasando por esto.

-Pero acababas de ser viuda, hermanita, y ya bastante he ganado con que planearan la boda para la siguiente luna llena –dijo él con una sonrisa malévola

-Pues si cree que voy a rebajarme de esta manera… -dijo cerrando su mano con furia, hundiendo sus uñas en ella

-Ni creas que podrás usar la misma treta que usaste con tu ex esposo, ese miserable y débil medio demonio. Sesshoumaru es muy poderoso…y peligroso –añadió gravemente.

-Y piensas dejar así no más nuestros planes de gobernar las tierras del Norte y Oeste juntas?

-Para nada, hermanita… solo estoy haciendo un pequeño ajuste a los planes.

-Espero que ese ajuste incluya deshacerte de una vez por todas del bastardo de Taro

Y por sola respuesta, el youkai de cabello verde le regaló una sonrisa torcida a su hermana.

Oooo--------------oooO

El Lord se encontraba en una reunión con los capitanes. Se habían suscitados diversas revueltas en las tierras del norte, proveniente principalmente de las aldeas humanas que habían florecido ahí bajo la protección del anterior Lord. El había permanecido callado mientras escuchaba sus opiniones. La tensión era evidente entre aquellos que pensaban que era hora de hacer desaparecer toda esa escoria humana y entre aquellos que consideraban a los humanos como parte de reino. El Lord cerró los ojos. Ya había tomado una decisión al respecto y la comunicó con voz profunda sin emoción.

El silencio reino la sala por un momento. Alguien se atrevió a cuestionar pero al momento se encontró contra la pared sostenido por el cuello por la mano de su Lord. La roja mirada del Lord clavada en sus ojos mientras lo estrangulaba.

-Mi Lord, su madre quiere verlo…-pero antes que el guardia terminara una hermosa youkai entraba en la sala de manera altiva

Gruñendo y mostrando mayor enojo, por un momento todos supusieron ya muerto al capitán que estaba en manos de Lord Sesshoumaru, sin embargo éste lo soltó.

-Desaparece. No podrás pisar más las tierras bajo mis dominios.

Y mirando severamente a todos los presentes, hizo un ademán con la mano para que se retiren, lo que hicieron rápidamente y en silencio.

-Sesshoumaru

-Ha qué debo el honor de su visita, madre –aunque sabía claramente el motivo de ella.

-Me habías hecho tan feliz de que al final decidieras sentar cabeza…-comenzó -…hasta que llegaron unos estúpidos rumores a mi palacio.

El hermoso youkai permanecía erguido, sin mostrar ninguna señal de interés ni preocupación en las palabras de su madre. _Cuál es tu punto?._

-He de suponer que es sólo eso… rumores -dontinuo ella.

Sesshoumaru volteó la cabeza a un lado, sin mirar a su madre ni responderle.

-Entiendo –dijo ella, luego de unos minutos –y estás dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que has ganado?, por lo qué tanto has luchado?

-No veo porque deba de hacerlo –dijo él

-Creo que he dejado muy en claro que mis descendientes deben ser sólo de raza pura -insistio ella

El Lord sólo volteo a ver a su madre sin decir ninguna palabra. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que ella giró su cabeza a un lado suspirando.

-Te hace feliz Sesshoumaru? –preguntó sin ninguna emoción

-Es lo único sensato que has dicho –dijo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente

-Entonces tienes mi bendición –al escuchar esto Sesshoumaru abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura. La youkai continuo con un suspirto –Cada día te pareces más a tu padre.

-No –dijo tajantemente. Ahora la madre lo miraba sorprendida –Lo he superado –afirmó saliendo de la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru -dijo ella sin voltear.

El Lord se detuvo un momento para escuchar -Sólo espero que entiendas las consecuencias de tu osadía. -y continuo caminando.

Oooo--------------oooO

Rin había tomado una decisión. No soportaba más estar en esa habitación que tantos recuerdos le traía. Había creído en un cuento de hadas y ahora todo era pesadilla. No iba a poder afrontar a la real esposa de Sesshoumaru cuando éste volviera con ella. Solo haber sido usada por placer la hacía sentir tan sucia, pero por más que deseaba no podía odiarlo, en el fondo de su corazón latía el profundo amor que sentía por él. Pero ahora no era solo ella, sino también su hijo. Hace poco lo había descubierto, más antes que cualquiera por su experiencia con gestantes. Sabía a la perfección los síntomas y todo encajaba. No podía permanecer en el castillo y esperar a si el Lord reconocía o no a su hijo porque su esposa no le daba uno. No le podía hacer esto a su bebe.

Salió del castillo aprovechando el cambio de guardia del anochecer y se dirigió rápidamente a los establos. Montó sobre Ah-Un y volando lo más bajo posible para no ser percibida se alejó de aquel lugar sin rumbo definido.

Sabía que no podía regresar a la villa de Kaede e Inuyasha porque probablemente ahí la buscarían. Quiera o no, ella pertenecía al Lord. _Como concubina_. Debía buscar otro sitio, donde no pudieran encontrarla. Montada en Ah-Un se quedo dormida, dejando que el dragón de dos cabezas la llevará hacia donde él quisiera, con la sola indicación que debía ser lo más lejos del palacio.

Oooo--------------oooO

A la mañana siguiente en el palacio había gran alboroto y conmoción.

-Cómo que no está? La han buscado en el jardín? -dijo Ika-oba-chan

-De ahí venimos... definitivamente Lady Rin no esta en el palacio -dijo el capitan Osaka evidentemente preocupado

-Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser, el amo bonito nos va a matar a todos -dijo Jaken sollozando

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Rin abría los ojos. Estaba recostada sobre una mullida frazada y lo primero que vió fue a Ah-Un pastando tranquilamente a unos metros.

-Por fin te despertaste

Rin volteó hacia donde había escuchado esa voz familiar, pero el reflejo del sol le impidió ver nitidamente a la persona.

-Ko..haku?

-Anoche me sorprendió ver un dragón de dos cabezas aparecerse a mi lado, y mas verte a tí, dormida encima de él -y sin dejar que ella hablara pregunto -qué haces aquí Rin? de quien o que huyes?

Rin se arrodilló sobre la manta. Estaba muy apenada. No había esperado esto._ Evidentemente Ah-Un buscó a alguien que conociera, debí suponerlo_. Respiro profundo. No sabía ni siquiera como empezar a contarle sobre lo sucedido. Tenía que armarse de valor, porque tampoco tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

-Y entonces ya se levantó la princesa? -escucho decir a sus espaldas

Ella se volteó y se encontró con la cara sonriente de un joven bien presentable y vestido como los lores youkais. Se pusó en defensiva.

-Ese de ahí es Taro -dijó Kohaku indiferente -somos compañeros.

Rin lo observó con mayor detenimiento. Definitivamente no era youkai, ya que conocía a esa raza muy bien, pero... porque vestía como uno? Pero si era compañero de Kohaku debía ser de confiar, aunque no tanto para que supiera lo que le pasaba.

-Kohaku... podríamos hablar a solas

-No digan más, se cuando estoy de más -dijo él de manera graciosa -aunque he de suponer que es de esta damita de quien estas huyendo -agregó picaramente dandole un ligero manotazo a Kohaku en la espalda

-Ya largate -respondió él molesto

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, Kohaku volvió a interrogar a Rin. Ella muy apenada, con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos, no se animaba a decirle que estaba huyendo porque era una concubina, para colmo, embarazada, y de Lord Sesshoumaru. Pasaron largos minutos en silencio.

-Veo que ya no confías en mía, ah?

-No Kohaku. Ahora tú eres la única persona en quien confío -dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos, luego continuo -no puedo decirte aún lo que paso, solo que... no quiero regresar donde Sesshoumarusama.

-Eh?! -exclamó él, luego seriamente agregó -Rin, si no deseas estar con él, no lo hagas.

-Estoy embarazada Kohaku

El joven se pusó de pie de un salto. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sentía una gran ira interior que a duras penas podía contener. Apretó el puño con fuerza y frunció el ceño. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, y sabía quien era ese alguien.

-No me digas que te forzó...-dijo con rabia

-No -le cortó Rin

-Entonces eres su espo... -dijó más tranquilo

-No, tampoco -dijó Rin bajando la mirada apenada -No me preguntes más por favor... no puedo aún contarte...

Ella empezó a llorar a mares. Kohaku no pudó soportar verla así y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila Rin, me contarás cuando creas necesario

-No tengo a donde ir Kohaku...-y levantando sus ojos llorosos hacia los de Kohaku le suplicó -dejame quedar contigo.


	8. La busqueda

**Capitulo 8**

Un demonio blanco levantaba vuelo. A sus pies dejaba dos guardias divididos en dos. Su rostro usualmente inexpresivo ahora reflejaba toda la angustia que estaba viviendo. Rin había desaparecido. Tenía que encontrarla, así su vida se fuera en ello.

Ni Jaken, ni Ika ni ninguno de los presentes creían lo que habían presenciado sus ojos. Por primera vez en toda su vida habían visto aquel rostro inalterable transformarse delante de ellos en uno que reflejaba sufrimiento e ira entremezclados, al escuchar que no sabían dónde estaba Rin, que no sabían que había pasado con ella. En esos momentos todos temieron por su vida, más al ver que en un segundo terminaba con la vida de los guardias de aquella fatídica noche.

Las sospechabas apuntaban a que habia huído, sobretodo porque si no, se hubiera detectado el olor de su cuerpo muerto. El general, que había llegado con Sesshoumau, se había dado personalmente el trabajo de cerciorarse de esto. Aunque nadie se había atrevido siquiera a comentarle esa posibilidad al Inu-youkai, que ahora desaparecía de su mirada.

El Lord se internó en el bosque. Estaba anocheciendo. Trataba de captar la esencia de Rin olfateando el aire, pero todo parecía en ese momento en su contra, al caer una intensa lluvia. _Maldita sea_. La lluvia borraría lo poco que quedará del rastro de la muchacha. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de reventar en su pecho, que la angustia lo carcomía por dentro poco a poco. Estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla. Si algo le pasaba, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Si su vida llegaba a correr peligro y él no estaba allí para salvarla, no podría revivirla de nuevo y la perdería para siempre. El solo pensar en esa posibilidad lo llenó de terror, de desesperación, y no pudiendo contener más su agonía, gritó su nombre.

-Riiinnn!!!!

Y como si todo ser viviente a kilómetros a la redonda lo hubiera escuchado, se hizo un silencio que no era completo solo por el ruido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo alrededor. El Lord apoyado en el tronco del frondoso árbol dejo caer su mirada a tierra apretando los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

Un dragón de dos cabezas se detuvo y las alzó como si lo hubieran llamado. La joven sentada encima de él también se irguió y volteó hacia la misma dirección. Había escuchado su nombre en el viento. _Imposible_, se dijo ella misma, _debe ser la tormenta_. Pero no podía entender porque, luego de aparentemente escuchar que alguien la llamaba, su corazón se había acongojado. _Sesshoumaru está sufriendo_. Pero luego sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos.

Por otro lado, el capitán Osaka organizaba una extensiva búsqueda personalmente. No sólo porque se trataba de su señora, sino por el cariño que ella se había ganado dentro de su propia familia. Conocía a youkais exploradores con habilidades asombrosas pero que no rendían pleitesía al Lord del Oeste, pero él estaba seguro de poder conseguir que lo ayudaran.

Oooo------------oooO

En plena oscuridad sólo se veía la luz del fuego proveniente de aquella apartada casa. Sentado frente al fuego, un joven calentaba sus manos, mientras el otro se encontraba sentado apoyado en la pared. En un rincón de la habitación una joven dormía rendida por el viaje. Kohaku la contemplaba.

-Quien iba a creer lo que tenías escondidito –dijo Taro sin apartarse del fuego- qué estuvieras escapando de una mujer embarazada

-Qué estas insinuando?

-Qué me puedo dar cuenta que esa mujer está preñada, Kohaku, y por la forma en que la miras, es obvio que ella significa mucho para ti…

-Así que concluiste que ese bebé es mío –dijo irónicamente

-Bueno, lo otro es que ella sea una perdida…

Kohaku no le dejo terminar ya que se había abalanzado contra él sujetándole fuertemente del cuello de la yutaka con ambas manos

-No te atrevas a llamarla así!! –y añadió gruñendo- ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en ello!

-Está bien, está bien, no quise ofender –respondió Taro –pero que vas a decir al resto cuando su vientre abultado revele su estado a los aldeanos?, o cuando el bebe nazca?

El joven nuevamente se sentó apoyándose en la pared. Esta vez cerró los ojos. Había pensado mucho en cómo afrontar esta situación y no encontraba respuesta. El bebe que estaba creciendo dentro de Rin ni siquiera era humano, era hijo de Sesshoumarusama. Cerró las manos con furia. Él que había dejado la aldea de su hermana para olvidar a esa mujer, había tratado de alejarla de su vida, y ahora se aparecía nuevamente, con una criatura del ser más poderoso y temible que conocía en su vientre. Y lo peor es que al verla se había dado cuenta que los sentimientos por ella aún permanecían intactos, que el tiempo y la distancia no habían servido de nada, que aún la amaba. _Qué hago?._ Se agarró la cabeza consternado. Por más que trataba no encontraba ninguna solución.

Oooo------------oooO

Inuyasha estaba sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana donde se estaban colando los rayos del sol saliente. Akime dormía placidamente al lado de su madre, quien recién estaba despertando. El hanyou observó con tierna mirada a su esposa sin hacer ruido.

-Inu...yasha -dijo ella con un bostezo, sobandose los ojos recién abiertos y arrodillandose junto a su hija -qué haces despierto tan temprano? -añadio mientras se percataba que recién estaba saliendo el sol.

El hanyou no dijo nada y se volteó a mirar nuevamente afuera. Luego bajo la cabeza ante la expectante mirada de Kagome.

-He escuchado a Sesshoumaru

-Cómo? -preguntó ella por la singularidad de la afirmación. Cuando Sesshoumaru estaba cerca, Inuyasha no decía que lo escuchaba, sino que lo olía. Además, y eso era lo más raro, lo dijó sin soltar ningún insulto a su medio hermano. -Ha venido para acá? -quisó saber.

El medio demonio solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Luego volteó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Te molestaría que vaya a investigar un poco?

Kagome movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Aunque mucho lo negará, sabía que su esposo le tenía cierto afecto a su hermano, y debió haber pasado algo importante para que él se encontrará preocupado.

-Iré a decirle a Miroku que cuide de tí y de Akime mientras no estoy -y sin decir más salió de la casa.

Kagome se quedo entre preocupada e intrigada de lo que había pasado. _Tendrá que ver con Rin?. Espero que no_, se dijo ella.

Oooo------------oooO

En el palacio nadie se atrevía a hacer ningún ruido. El Lord había regresado minutos atrás y se había encerrado en sus aposentos. Era evidente que no había encontrado a Rin y nadie quería cruzarse en su camino porque era segura su muerte, pero alguien se atrevió a tocar a su puerta. Insistentemente.

Al no recibir respuesta entro. El Lord se encontraba con la mirada pérdida en el futón donde había yacido con Rin.

-Ika, no me va a importar que me hayas criado para matarte –dijo fríamente él apenas ella entró

-Mi Lord, no lo molestaría sino tuviera algo importante que decirle –dijo ella armándose de valor

El Lord solo entornó los ojos como señal para que continuara.

-Si me permite, desde que Rin se marchó he estado dando vueltas sobre el motivo de su desaparición, mi Lord, y he recordado que lo único extraño que aconteció el día anterior fue la llegada un mensaje de Usted para mi señora…

-Un mensaje?

-Si, con el capitán de la guardia del palacio del Norte

-Dijo su nombre?

-No mi Lord

El Lord salió de inmediato de su habitación mandando llamar al general a quien le ordenó encontrar a aquel capitán que se había hecho pasar por su mensajero.

-Ika, tú irás con él –le dijo mirándola con fiereza –tu deber es reconocerlo

-General! –continuo hablando fríamente Sesshoumaru –no me importa a quien deba matar o encerrar para atrapar a ese desgraciado… -y acentuando cada palabra agregó -lo mataré con mis propias manos.

El general asintió y haciendo una reverencia se retiró con Ika. El Lord, por su lado, tomó vuelo para iniciar nuevamente la búsqueda de Rin. Había regresado para hallar alguna pista o señal sobre ella. Había sentido el apenas perceptible olor de la sal en sus sábanas. Rin había llorado. _Qué infeliz se ha atrevido a hacerte daño Rin?_. A su Rin. Pero también había captado otra esencia que lo había dejado sumamente inquieto. Apretó los dientes, dejando escapar un gruñido. Cómo era posible que con todo su poder, no haya podido encontrarla aún?. Aceleró para adentrarse en la floresta.

Oooo------------oooO

Rin estaba sentada sobre Ah-Un y empezaba a apoyarse su cuerpo en él. Hace apenas unas dos horas se habían levantado pero ya nuevamente sentía sueño. Agradeció tener al dragón con ella porque no se imaginaba entonces como hubiera podido hacer el viaje. Realmente se sentía muy cansada y dormía buena parte del día. Cuando estaba despierta, se la pasaba regurgitando.

Kohaku estaba parado a su lado. Acababan de despedirse de la aldeana que les había dado cobijo por esa noche.

-Joven –le dijo ella justo cuando empezaban a marcharse –Tome –entregándole un paquete de hierbas.- Prepare un té con estas hierbas. Eso le ayudará a su esposa con las nauseas que una tiene cuando se está esperando.

-Gracias –respondió agarrando el paquete. No tenía porque aclarar que ella no era su esposa, ni el bebe suyo.

-Hace bien en abrigarla con esa piel de oso, con este frío… –continuo hablando la aldeana –...sólo debería lavarla mejor para quitarle ese fuerte olor que aún emana de ella. (1)

_Esa es la idea_, se dijo para sí Kohaku.

-Pero le recomiendo joven, que lleguen a su aldea lo más pronto posible. En ese estado -dijo señalando a Rin- no es bueno viajar en un invierno tan crudo como parece ser el que se avecina.

-Gracias –volvió a repetir Kohaku –lo tomaré en cuenta.

Caminaron varios kilómetros sin decir nada. Taro como siempre, iba unos metros adelante para revisar el camino y que no haya peligro.

-Kohaku –rompió el silencio Rin, recostada totalmente sobre el lomo de Ah-Un.

-Sí Rin

-Perdóname

El abrió los ojos mirándola con sorpresa. Ella continuo.

-Debí haberte escogido, a ti.

-Uno no escoge a quien amar Rin –dijo él seriamente mirando a otro lado. Él más que nadie lo sabía.

-Gracias –dijo suavemente ella –Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

Soñolientamente, Rin al final cerró los ojos. Kohaku dejo que Ah-Un se adelantara unos metros, no quería que ella se despertará y quisiera continuar con la conversación. Le costaba mucho hablar de ese tema. Caminaron unos kilómetros más hasta llegar a un claro. El río, con una hermosa cascada, formaba lindos remansos rodeados de grandes rocas. El sol calentaba ligeramente, algo inusual en esos últimos días de otoño.

-Mira, eh!, lo que tenemos aquí –exclamó Taro contemplando hacia un lado de las rocas cerca al río- baños termales!. Ya necesitaba uno! –empezando a desvestirse

-Oye! –le gritó Kohaku –primero las damas

Taro miró de un lado al otro como buscando alguna.

-No seas imbécil! –le dijo Kohaku acercándose a él, esperando que Rin no se haya despertado, y amenazante agrego- Otra broma como esa y no respondo.

-La amas, verdad? –respondió él contento con el resultado de la broma que había hecho.

Kohaku solo se volteó y se acercó donde Rin para despertarla. Luego le señalo el manantial de aguas calientes para que se diera un baño.

-No olvides ponerte nuevamente encima la piel de oso apenas termines de vestirte –le indicó él

Ella le sonrió en respuesta y se alejó para meterse en las aguas. Era relajante estar así. Cuanto había necesitado ese baño!, la última vez había sido en el palacio, con Ika y Tsukime atendiendola, haciendola sentir que ella era la señora del Oeste, la pareja de Sesshoumaru. Al recordar aquello se entristeció nuevamente. El baño pareció perder todo su encanto así que lo dió por terminado. Saliendo con cuidado del agua para no resbalar, empezó a vestirse y se quedo observando su vientre. Estaba ya ligeramente abultado. Dentro de poco su embarazo sería evidente para cualquiera. Empezó a acariciarlo trazando grandes círculos a su alrededor con sus manos. Por un momento se olvido de todo. Realmente se sentía muy feliz de estar esperando a esa criatura. Ya la amaba, así como amaba a su padre, a un padre que no conocería. Suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Lentamente acabo de ponerse el kimono cuando escucho unos ruidos. Pusó atención, definitivamente era el ruido de una pelea. Sin ponerse el abrigo de oso, corrió hacia donde estaban Taro y Kohaku temiendo lo peor.

* * *

_**(1) Sólo para aclarar la idea, si la piel de un animal no se curte bien tiene un fuerte olor. No se preguntaron porque Sesshoumaru no podía encontrarla?, pues no podía sentir el olor de ella con esa piel de oso encima. Inteligente Kohaku, no?, bueno es un exterminador, tiene sus truquitos, je,je**_


	9. El encuentro

**Capítulo 9**

Una risa malévola se escuchaba en el aire, en medio del bosque. Los dos jóvenes apretaban la boca alertas sobre cualquier movimiento que se suscitará, con la mano puesta en la manga de sus armas, listos para salir, en defensiva.

-Principe Taro! , encontrarlo fue más fácil de lo que pensé –dijo el youkai

El rostro del joven cambió por completo. Sus facciones mostraban todo el odio y resentimiento que sentía hacia ese youkai.

-Probablemente quería ser encontrado –dijo él voz alta, gruñendo.

Kohaku los miraba a ambos sorprendidos. _Príncipe?_. No tenía idea, ni comprendía que estaba pasando. Al principio pensó que era un youkai desconocido que los atacaba para comerselos o por el placer de hacerlo, pero al ver el cambio en su amigo, siempre tan jovial y sonriente incluso en batalla, al ver a este youkai, sus sentidos le pidieron estar alerta. El rostro de Taro lejos de mostrar desconcierto, mostraba una fuerte rabia y profundo dolor. Por la mente de Taro solo pasaba una palabra: _Venganza_.

-Acaso su vida es tan desagradable que ya quiere terminar con ella, principito? –dijo el youkai de verde cabellera burlonamente

-Yo soy el que va acabar contigo, asesino –grito Taro furioso

Otra vez el youkai rió, ahora más fuerte y grotescamente que antes, y ante un movimiento de su mano, salieron dos youkais pelirojos detrás de él.

-Pues aquí te espero, principito

-Cobarde –gritó Kohaku al ver a los otros dos youkais

-Y de paso también me llevo a tu amiguito –dijo refunfuñando por ser interruptido

Inmediatamente los dos youkais saltaron a atacar a Kohaku, mientras el peliverde atacaba a Taro. Taro con un rápido movimiento desenvainó su espada, esquivó el golpe y contra atacó, pero el peliverde era veloz así que esquivaba los ataques moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Es todo lo que puedes hacer principito? –dijó mientras lo agarraba del cuello –No eres más que un patético humano, como podrías siquiera ser llamado príncipe entre los youkais? –agregó con asco.

Kohaku por su lado, había sacado su arma y saltando velozmente hacia atrás la había lanzado para que rodeará a ambos youkais que se le habían lanzado encima, haciéndolos caer de narices. Con cólera, uno de ellos levantándose más velozmente que el otro, se abalanzó con sus garras sobre su cabeza, pero Kohaku rodó hacia el lado inverso y jaló de la cadena de su cuchilla para dejar inmovilizado a uno. Al ver esto, el pelirojo nuevamente lo atacó ahora con más furia, por lo que Kohaku hacía grandes esfuerzos para esquivar sus golpes.

Mientras, Rin había llegado al lugar y al ver a los youkais atacando a sus amigos lanzó un grito.

El youkai de cabellera verde volteó a verla, aún sosteniendo a Taro entre sus garras, y sonrió.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí –dijo soltando a Taro, quien estaba ahora inconsciente, y amenazante agregó señalandola –Tú me has traído más problemas que este imbécil!

-Yo… no entiendo… por favor, suéltelos, capitán -dijo Rin reconociendo al youkai

Kohaku miró de reojo a Rin mientras peleaba con el pelirojo. _Ella también lo conoce_.

-Qué los suelte? – se rió el youkai de pelo verde -veo que no sabes nada de nada. Mejor así.

-Regresaré donde Sesshoumarusama, sólo…

-Regresar? –el youkai no le dejó terminar la frase –Crees que quiero que regreses donde él? Si lo que yo quiero es verte muerta…

Y dicho esto, el peliverde, con su espada en ambas manos, se abalanzó sobre Rin, quien cayó de rodillas protegiendo su vientre. Ella esperaba lo inevitable cuando escuchó el sonido de las espadas chocando.

-Está bien mi Lady? –preguntó el capitán Osaka, soportando el golpe del otro youkai

Rin asintió.

Los youkais exploradores amigos del capitán Osaka le habían dicho el rumbo de su señora, y él había ido a buscarla. Estando cerca del río se percató de la pelea y al ver a su señora en peligro, corrió a defenderla, saliendo inesperadamente detrás de la maleza. Osaka empujó al otro capitán los más lejos que pudo de Rin para que ella no reciba ningún daño, mientras el peliverde gruñía y empezaba a lucir preocupado. No había esperado encontrarse con un capitán de la guardia de Sesshoumaru, eso solo podría significar que el Lord se encontraba cerca, y eso era sumamente peligroso. Retrocedió de un salto. El pelirojo lo imitó saltando a su lado. Tenía que evaluar la situación porque si no actuaba rápido perdería de todas maneras, ya que no se repetiría la ocasión.

-Desgraciado –dijo el capitán Osaka –Tú debes ser el capitán del norte al que mi Lord y mi general están buscando

-Así que ellos no están contigo, eh?

-Yo seré quien te llevé para que mi Lord sea quien te mate, personalmente.

_Así que está solo_, se respondió el peliverde. Kohaku y el capitan Osaka se pararon delante de Rin para protegerle de ellos dos sin percatarse de que el otro youkai pelirojo que Kohaku había tumbado ya se estaba levantando del suelo. Éste, rápidamente, lanzó una estocada a Rin con su daga, siendo duramente contenida por Kohaku, quien se llegó a percartar del ataque. Rin se había llevado un profundo rasguño, pero la sangre empezó a fluir a borbotones del hombro de Kohaku, haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

Velozmente, el capitan Osaka se movió a un lado y clavó su espada en el pecho del youkai que había herido a su señora. Los dos youkais que habían estado observando se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque para deshacerse del capitán, quien diestramente se defendía de los golpes.

-Kohaku!, Kohaku! –repetía Rin, mientras éste caía tendido al suelo. Rasgando su kimono, trató de parar la hemorragia del herido, haciendo una especie de torniquete.

-Rin, no llores –le susurraba él -perdoname por...

-Shss!, no hables, estarás bien –le decía ella con los ojos llorosos

Mientras el capitán Osaka a duras penas podía contener el ataque de los dos youkais. El capitán del Norte era bastante hábil con la espada, además de veloz, mientras que el pelirojo lanzaba unos mortíferos ataques con sus garras y dagas. En un segundo ya había recibido un corte en su muslo, haciendo que pusiera una rodilla en tierra, lo que dificultaba aún más sostener el furioso ataque conjunto del peliverde y pelirojo. _Todo está perdido_, se dijo, pero de repente sintió la sangre del youkai pelirojo caer encima de su cabeza. Ambos capitanes voltearon y se encontraron con la figura de Sesshoumaru.

El Lord estaba en lo alto de una montaña cuando de pronto, pudo percibir tenuemente el aroma de Rin. Se concentró en olfatear el viento. Ahora estaba seguro, era ella. Emprendió el vuelo hacia la dirección de donde provenía ese inconfundible olor. Luego sintió que algo cambiaba en el aire. _Sangre_. Rin estaba herida. Un profundo miedo lo invadió. Sin pensarlo, como bola de luz se dirigió hacia ella.

Sesshoumaru vió a Rin al costado del herido Kohaku. Ella levantó la mirada. Sus grandes y humedecidos ojos marrones se encontraron con los dorados ojos de él. El Daiyoukai se dio cuenta que ella había recibido una herida en el brazo y eso lo enfureció de sobremanera.

El youkai de pelo verde, al percatarse de la presencia del Lord, retrocedió del ataque. Decidió alejarse a toda velocidad de ahí para salvar su vida, algo ridículo tratándose de Sesshoumarusama.

-Imbécil! Acaso tratas de escapar de mí? –gruñó despectivamente el Lord.

Sus ojos dorados se habían tornado rojos por la furia, y transformándose en su verdadera forma, siguió por el bosque al peliverde youkai atrapándolo entre sus fauces, partiéndolo en dos.

-Sesshoumarusama –le dijo Rin suplicante cuando éste regreso a su lado, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora al verlo nuevamente–Por favor, Kohaku está gravemente herido…

El Lord la escudriñó con la mirada. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Quería abrazarla, sentirla cerca. Pero ella se estaba preocupando por _ese humano_. Pero tampoco había forma que él se negará a una súplica de ella. Además ella también estaba herida.

-Capitan Osaka –preguntó sin voltearse siquiera a ver al capitán, quien estaba revisando si Taro aún respiraba–puede volar?

-Sí mi Lord

-Llevé a los humanos consigo -ordenó (1)

Y cargando a Rin cuidadosamente con ambos brazos, regresaron al palacio.

Oooo--------------------------oooO

Inuyasha había llegado al palacio de Sesshoumaru donde le habían contado sobre la desaparición de Rin.

-Qué Rin haya huído es culpa de ese imbécil!

-No le permitó hablar así de mi amo bonito -le recriminó Jaken

-Ah!, si?, que vas a hacer, enano!

-Si Sesshoumarusama estuviera aquí le haría tragar sus palabras...

-Haría que... Jaken? -se escuchó una voz autoritaria e inexpresiva detrás

-Amo bonito!... y Rin! -respondió Jaken entre contento y asustado

-Inuyasha! -exclamó Rin

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada de furia interrogando con ella a Inuyasha sobre que era lo que hacía ahí. Inuyasha sólo le sostuvo la mirada y estaba a punto de responderle cuando vio llegar al capitan Osaka con Kohaku lleno de sangre.

-Kohaku? -dijo acercandose rápidamente a él -qué tiene?

-Una daga le atravesó el hombro -explico Rin aun en brazos de Sesshoumaru, quien no parecía tener ninguna intención de bajarla

-Está muy malherido... voy a traer a Kagome... y a Sango, ellas sabrán que hacer

El Lord le lanzó una mirada de furia. Lo que menos quería era tener más gente dentro de su palacio, sobretodo insignificantes humanos. Pero su Rin también estaba herida, y aunque no era grave, las humanas sabrían mejor como atenderla que las criadas youkais que tenía en palacio. Sin decir palabra, se dirigió a sus aposentos para colocar a Rin sobre el futón.

Por su lado, el capitán Osaka al no recibir ninguna indicación de su señor, llevó a los dos jovenes a un cuarto de visita mientras Inuyasha partía a toda velocidad hacia la villa. Tsukime ya se había acercado a ayudarle.

-Lady Rin, dejeme lavarle esa herida -dijo Ika, mientras otra criada sostenía una bandeja con agua y tenía trapos limpios colgando de su brazo

-Gracias Ika -dijo Rin recostada en el futón -No es nada grave... pero puedes pedirle a Tsukime que atienda por favor a Kohaku y a Taro?

Sesshoumaru se había sentado sobre el futón sin decir palabra. Inmóvil sólo contemplaba a Rin, quien había bajado la mirada para no verlo a los ojos. Esperaba que Ika terminará de lavar la herida de Rin y le pusiera una venda. Aunque el Lord no demostraba ninguna emoción aparente, Ika sabía que el Daiyoukai estaba impaciente por estar a solas con Rin así que se apresuró lo más que pudo.

Una vez que salió Ika de la habitación, el Daiyoukai se dirigió hacia ella, agarrando suavemente su barbilla con una mano para que lo mirara a los ojos. El se perdía ante esos ojos marrones y ella ante esos dorados. Poco a poco, la mirada de ella se empezó a humedecer.

-Rin -dijo suavemente él -porque te fuiste?

* * *

**_(1) Como el capitan pudo cargar a dos heridos estando el mismo herido, sobretodo a uno de gravedad? Pues recuerden a Ah-Un!_**


	10. Lo inesperado

**Capitulo 10**

No podía dejar de contemplarla, era una extraña necesidad de estar seguro que se encontraba ahí, con él. Sólo sus ojos reflejaban todo aquello que sentía. Todo su interior bullía preso de las emociones. Felicidad por haberla encontrado, sana y salva. Angustia de no saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Molestia al reconocer que ahora su vida giraba en torno a ella. Miedo al ser consciente que ella no estaría para él por siempre. Temor de que ella deseara dejarlo. Alegría de saber que una criatura estaba creciendo dentro de ella. La opresión en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta, hacía todo insufrible, con tantas interrogantes en su interior, pero también con el riesgo de perder todo al saber. En estos momentos, _cuanto daría … por no amarla_.

-Rin –dijo suavemente el Daiyoukai –porque huiste?

Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos dos soles. El calor que desprendía de ellos inundaba todo su interior y sólo deseaba arrojarse a sus brazos, sentirse viva allí nuevamente. Instintivamente, su mano acaricio su vientre. _No puedo hacerlo_. Y bajo nuevamente la mirada.

-Rin –ordeno fríamente, tratando de recobrar el control sobre sí mismo, -responde!

-Yo…es que…bueno yo… yo no puedo…yo no quiero…ser…

El Inu youkai sentía como crecía el nudo en su garganta. Su mente empezaba a imaginarse lo peor. _No quiere ser mía?, no quiere ser mi pareja?_. No podría soportar más esta angustia.

-Rin –la interrumpió –no quieres estar a mi lado?

Los ojos de ella empezaron a humedecerse. El color pareció abandonar sus mejillas por un momento, para regresar velozmente en un tono carmesí. Sus ojos marrones se perdieron nuevamente en los de él.

-Sí Sesshoumaru –dijo segura, por primera vez sin usar el honorífico del Daiyoukai, y agregó lentamente –pero no de esta manera.

Los ojos del demonio blanco se abrieron descomunalmente. Sabía que Rin lo amaba, siempre lo había sabido, pero capaz no lo amaba como hombre, no como él quería que ella lo amara. El corazón en el pecho de Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de reventar. _Como era posible?._ El había creído que ella era feliz a su lado, como su pareja. Era posible fingir esa entregaba cuando estaban juntos, compartiendo la misma cama?. Porqué le decía eso? Porqué recién ahora?

-Porqué Rin? –dijo con voz grave

Ella sólo atinó a abrazar a su vientre. _Porqué le estaba haciendo todas estas preguntas?. Acaso no sabía lo humillante que era ser considerada solo su concubina y verlo al lado de otra, de su esposa? Acaso podía ser ella tan egoísta de no pensar en su hijo y el destino que tendría sin ser reconocido?, más siendo un hanyou_. Ella había visto muy de cerca esa realidad, con Inuyasha y otros hanyous que había conocido en sus viajes con Sesshoumaru. Su hijo no sería aceptado ni por los youkais ni por los humanos. Y por lo menos Inuyasha contó con la protección de su padre, pero su hijo no lo tendría ya que ella sabía el desprecio que sentía el Daiyoukai por los medio demonios.

-Es acaso por la criatura que llevas dentro tuyo? –dijo fríamente

_Él sabía_. Entonces porque no entendía que ella sólo quería hacer las cosas más fáciles. Él realmente no la necesitaba, ni a ella ni a su hijo. Él iba a tener hijos de sangre pura, _con su esposa_. Además podía tener otras concubinas, _las que quisiera_. Sus ojos llorosos se perdían en el vacío. No podía mirarlo.

El silencio de Rin no hacía más que agrandar la herida en el corazón de Sesshoumaru, que solo la veía fijamente. Porque estaba cargando un hijo suyo se había dado cuenta que no quería estar con él?, qué prefería quedarse con los humanos?, _con ese humano?_. Deseaba poder odiarla. Con un solo movimiento de su mano podía matarla, acabar con su vida. Pero no podía hacerlo, nunca podría hacerle daño a ella. Ella era más valiosa para él que su propia vida. Ella… _y su hijo_.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. Tenía que salir de ahí, se está asfixiando. Bien erguido, como si nada estuviera pasando en su interior, y sin voltear a verla, ordenó –No podrás salir de este palacio hasta que el cachorro nazca.

Pero luego, bajando la cabeza, tratando de dominar sus emociones, añadió con la voz más fría que Rin hubiera jamás escuchado de él.

-Una vez nacido, tú te vas… pero el cachorro se queda!

Si no podía tenerla a ella, por lo menos tendría a su hijo, para amarla y recordarla de esa manera. Cerró la puerta con furia tras de sí.

Rin se quedo atónita. _Me va a quitar a mi hijo!._

Oooo--------------------------oooO

-Dime qué se va a recuperar -dijo Sango con los ojos llorosos

-Kohaku es fuerte -respondio Kagome. No podía hacer mucho más. Había perdido mucha sangre, ahora todo dependía de la fortaleza del joven. Sólo quedaba esperar.

-Así que te llamas Taro? -dijo Miroku conversando con el otro joven que yacía en el futón al lado de Kohaku

Taro asintió.

-Donde estoy? -preguntó

-En el palacio de Sesshoumaru -y para aclarar agrego- el Daiyoukai del Oeste

_Sesshoumaru!. No puedo quedarme aquí, _penso él. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo le venció. Miroku lo sostuvo y lo ayudo a tenderse en el futón.

-Aún no estás bien del todo. Debes descansar.

-Pero no puedo quedarme aquí.

-Temes estar en el palacio de un youkai?

El solo asintió. Era mejor no tener que dar explicaciones.

-No debes preocuparte por eso -dijo no muy convencido -no creo que nos haga daño.

_Eso espero, _añadió para sí_. Pero no podemos hacer nada, no hasta que Kohaku se recupere._

-Keh!, que buscas aca? -dijo Inuyasha. Él se encontraba sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas en el piso, con los ojos cerrados, cerca de la puerta. Detrás suyo estaba Akime durmiendo.

Sesshoumaru solo lo miro con desprecio. Como se atrevía ese estúpido a decirle eso? Esta era su casa!. Pero no estaba de humor de pelear con el imbécil de su medio hermano. Volteo a ver a Kohaku. Aún tendido sobre el futón inconciente. Había tenido tantas oportunidades de matarlo antes. _Lo hubiera hecho_. Ahora bastaba con un movimiento de su mano para terminar con la vida de ese humano, ese estúpido humano que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba. Lo odiaba. Pero algo lo contenía, Rin. Sabía que no podría afrontarla después, no podía hacerle daño a ella, que ella sufriera por su causa. Gruñó. Esa situación era inaguantable. Tenía que ponerle fin. Tomó una decisión.

Kagome y Sango lo miraban detenidamente. Trataban de adivinar los pensamientos del hermano de Inuyasha, pero era imposible. No reflejaba ninguna emoción, sólo sus ojos entornados observando fijamente al muchacho. _Qué hace? Porque esta aquí?_.

El daiyoukai movió la mano hacia su espada. Inuyasha lo vió e hizó lo mismo empuñando a Tessaiga. No iba a permitir que matará a Kohaku. Pero el Lord saco a Tenseiga, no a Bakusaiga. _Idiotas, no necesito una espada para aplastar un insecto. _Inuyasha y los presentes abrieron los ojos con asombro, y el Lord con su espada sanadora le restableció la salud a un joven que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

-Keh! Porque has hecho eso? -dijo Inuyasha sin dar crédito a sus ojos

El Lord sólo guardo su espada, sin voltear siquiera a verlo. También ignoraba al joven Taro que lo miraba fijamente desde su futón.

-Mañana los quiero fuera de mi palacio -ordenó él, y sin decir más salió del cuarto, escuchando a Inuyasha gruñir tras de sí.

Sango corrió detrás y haciendo una reverencia le dijo -Gracias!

El Lord solo la miró con desprecio. Pero luego alzando la mirada hablo -Ni una palabra a Rin

-Como? -exclamo Sango sorprendida -Pero si Rin siempre pregunta por la salud de Kohaku

Fue como que la mujer le hubiera dado una puñalada en su corazón. Apretó los dientes y clavó sus garras en sus manos.

-Ni una palabra -repitió gravemente-Tienen prohibido acercarse a ella, siquiera dirigirle la palabra -añadió amenazante

Sango retrocedió sin decir palabra. No entendía pero tampoco se iba a enfrentar ella sola a Sesshoumaru. Fue y le contó a Kagome lo que su cuñado le había dicho.

Oooo--------------------------oooO

Rin estaba descansando en su cuarto. Estaba ya en la cuarta luna nueva de su embarazo (1) pero el síntoma del constante sueño aún permanecía, como si su cuerpo estuviera consumiendo más energía al tener en su interior un mitad demonio. Se encontraba en un cuarto amplio e iluminado, pero mucho más pequeño que el de Sesshoumarusama. Esa era su habitación desde su llegada y no había visto al Lord desde entonces. Sin embargo Kagome todos los días iba a verla, a revisar si esta bien y a hacerle compañía. A veces venía Sango quien le contaba sobre las travesuras de sus hijos. Sin embargo tenía prohibido ir al ala sur del palacio, que era la más cercana a los establos, y era justo donde ellas estaban, por lo que no había podido ver como se encontraban Kohaku y Taro, por lo que siempre preguntaba por el estado de ellos dos.

Aún soñolienta escucho abrir la puerta. Era Sesshoumaru. Trató de disimular que continuaba dormida.

El Inuyoukai se echó a su lado y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella sintió su calor y todo en su interior empezó a bullir. _Cuanto te he extrañado_. Quería volver a sentirlo como antes de que ocurriera toda esta pesadilla. Capaz hubiera sido mejor no saber nada. Capaz ella debería sentirse feliz de ser aunque sea su concubina. _Y su hijo?_. No, por él no podía resignarse a eso. Más ahora que él queria quitarselo. Trató de alejarse de él pero el hermoso demonio blanco la sujetó con más fuerza. Ella trató de zafarse pero eso parecía que lo incitaba más a él.

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Su mano acariciaba la parte de atrás de su cuello de paso que la sujetaba para que no pudiera alejarse de él. _No puedes huir de mí Rin, no de nuevo._ Quería tenerla, no soportaba más no sentirla, saborearla, poseerla. Cuanto la deseaba!. El que ella quisiera apartarlo, encendía su rabia pero también su pasión. No le importaba que estuviera pensando en otro. Ella era suya _y siempre lo serás Rin_. Empezó a desvestirla. Su garra sujetando ambas manos encima de su cabeza, para tenerla quieta, para contemplar y saborear su exquisito cuerpo. La besaba con ardor, sin suavidad, si dejar ni un centímetro de su piel. Su otra mano bajo y entro en su humedad, acariciandola, excitandola.

Rin estaba pérdida. El calor se había apoderado de ella y su corazón latía a mil hora. Vibraba con cada caricia, que la incitaba a desear más y más de él. La espera se hacía cada vez más intolerable, hasta que la penetró, apaciguando la lenta agonía solo por unos segundos, hasta encajar en un ritmo constante y cada vez más violento, haciendola gritar de placer.

Sesshoumaru tenía un fuego que le quemaba en su vientre, un torrente que luchaba por ser liberado, en el interior de ella. Dentro de ella, él se sentía libre, de amarla, de tenerla. Esa mujer le hacía sentir lo que nunca nada ni nadie le había hecho sentir. Era totalmente pleno. Sin poder soportarlo más, ambos llegaron al climax.

Ella se rindió al cansancio entre sus brazos, y él tiernamente la envolvió con su cuerpo, velando por su sueño. _No permitiré que seas de otro, Rin_. Dandole besos en su frondosa cabellera, cuidando de no despertarla, reafirmó su decisión. _Hasta que nuestro hijo nazca voy a hacer que te enamores de mí, Rin. Voy a conquistarte. Y yo nunca he pérdido ninguna batalla_. Por primera vez... sonrió. (2)

* * *

**_(1) Aclare un poco sobre cuanto tiempo tiene Rin de embarazo, aprox. 4 meses. Cronologicamente, ella se entera de que esta embarazada al 2do mes o mas (antes es imposible, considerando la epoca), durante un poco mas de un mes la estuvieron buscando y las ultimas semanas estaba recuperandose de la herida, asi como Kohaku. Por eso es que tambien ya se le nota un poco la pancita._**

**_(2) Para mí siempre ha sido algo muy interesante la fría personalidad de Sesshoumaru. Pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos, sino que ha debido ocultarlos. Probablemente debido a su alta posición (y siendo Japón), puede haber sido enseñado. Si a parte ya tenía un caracter serio e introvertido por naturaleza, lo hace lo que es. Me fascina eso. Mientras Rin es todo lo opuesto. Ella ha sido criada libre, sin tener que estar sujeta a ningun convencionalismo ni formalidad diplomatica. No dicen que polos opuestos se complementan?._**

**_En fin, queria aclarar esto por las dudas y porque ya se acerca el gran final. Ahora me pregunto: como se puede conquistar a alguien que ya esta conquistada?. Je,je. Los problemas de la mala comunicación. Que me sugieren?_**


	11. El acuerdo prenupcial

**Capítulo 11**

El salón del Consejo era amplio e iluminado. Los estandartes del Oeste y del Norte flanqueaban ambos lados del lugar principal reservado para el Lord, un cojín de seda bordada de plumas de garza encima de una tarima de madera labrada. A ambos lados se encontraban los sitios de los miembros del consejo, cuatro a la izquierda y cuatro a la derecha, todos en posición hacia el centro. El premier y el general mayor tenían dos lugares frente al Lord, en medio de los miembros del consejo. Detrás, cercano a la puerta, había un cojín destinado a algún invitado especial del Consejo.

Ese sitio ahora estaba ocupado por Lady Mimike.

El Lord no se encontraba en la reunión, así que el consejo era presidido por el premier y el recién ascendido general Osaka, siendo éste último de mayor peso por las indicaciones expresas del Daiyoukai.

-Creo que definitivamente es algo injusto con milady… -decía un youkai

-El Lord está cumpliendo con su palabra… –mencionaba otro

-Seis meses es ridículo –comentaba otro

Y así en el salón se escuchaba una serie de murmullos y comentarios con todos hablando a la vez.

-Silencio –ordenó el premier Takeshi –así no vamos a llegar a ningún entendimiento

Todos callaron y Lady Mimike se dirigió entonces al consejo.

-Mis señores, si me permiten dirigirles unas palabras, en vista que he sido invitada a esta reunión…

-Adelante, Lady Mimike

-Considero que el Lord no está cumpliendo con su palabra

El general la miró con detenimiento. Hasta ese momento, no había participado en ninguna de las discusiones que se habían generado en el lugar.

-Explíquese –inquirió él

-El dio su palabra que iba a ser su esposa

-Y lo está cumpliendo, señora –dijo él –como verá si lee detenidamente el acuerdo nupcial

-Por seis meses!, eso es una falsa! –gritó uno de los miembros del consejo

-Sí –dijeron otros

-Señores, tienen que entender que un acuerdo es un acuerdo. El Lord está contrayendo nupcias con Lady Mimike, por el plazo de seis meses luego del cual el matrimonio queda disuelto. A cambio, a Lady Mimike le cederá este palacio, una corte y una guardia personal, de su libre disposición, además de mantener el título de princesa del norte–aclaró el primer ministro tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos

-Pero sin consumación del matrimonio –comentó uno- eso significa que no tendremos heredero al trono

-O lo que es peor –dijo otro- si los rumores son ciertos, el heredero sería un hanyou

-No quiero ser gobernado otra vez por un hanyou –gritaba uno

-No se puede afirmar que seré su esposa sino tendré su marca –dijo Lady Mimike calmadamente, agregando con cizaña– a menos que ya haya marcado a alguien –y añadió con altivez –lo cual haría que toda esta boda sea inválida!

El general Osaka gruñó. Entendía claramente las intenciones de esa mujer y no podía creer lo tonto que había sido al acceder que ella estuviera presente. Su deber era velar por los intereses expresos de su Lord y también ahora por quien él consideraba su única señora, Lady Rin.

Las palabras de Lady Mimike encendieron los ánimos del Consejo.

-Sí, el Lord sólo estaría demostrando que no tiene palabra –decía uno

-No podemos ser regido por un Lord que no tiene honor –decía otro

-Es una burla al Norte!

-Silencio! –ordenó Osaka poniéndose de pie –El Lord no ha marcado a nadie como su señora y él respetará a Lady Mimike como su esposa por el plazo de seis meses señalado en el contrato. A quien desee él marcar como su pareja para toda la vida transcurrido ese plazo es decisión de nuestro señor y sólo de él –dijo remarcando la palabra "nuestro"

-Eso es cierto –comentó el premier queriendo aliviar las asperezas –Nuestro Lord estaría cumpliendo con su palabra de matrimonio a Lady Mimike, que nos guste o no algunos términos del contrato, ya no es nuestro asunto.

Lady Mimike gruñó. Definitivamente se daba cuenta que no contaba con el apoyo del primer ministro, pero se alegraba de que tuviera más adeptos en el Consejo de los que ella había supuesto inicialmente.

-Y que me dice de los rumores sobre la humana, general Osaka? –preguntó ella con sutileza pero con la intención evidente de no desear que las aguas se calmaran.

-Eso es algo que no nos concierne –murmuró entre dientes él pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos los del Consejo pudieran escucharlo

-Pero a mí sí me concierne, sobre todo si voy a ser su esposa aunque sea por un breve tiempo.

-Entonces, debería hablarlo personalmente con él… –dijo tranquilamente el general y añadió hiriente–cuando él venga a verla, señora.

_Se ha ganado una enemiga, aprendiz de general_, dijo para sus adentros Lady Mimike.

-Bueno, estando todo ya aclarado, creo que corresponde definir cuando se firmará el contrato –agregó el premier deseoso de terminar de una vez por todas con ese tema

-Sesshoumarusama desea que se realice cuanto antes –indicó Osaka

-Una condición –agregó Lady Mimike

El premier suspiró. _Es que esto no va a acabar?._ Pero la reacción de Osaka fue más violenta.

-Considera Usted que puede poner siquiera alguna condicón a nuestro Lord?

-Su futura esposa –dijo ella altivamente- y creo que en vista de las características inusuales de este acuerdo tengo derecho de exigir algo…

-Sí, escuchemos a Lady Mimike –dijeron algunas voces en el Concejo

-En vista que seré la señora del Norte y Oeste, lo cual ya se comunicó a los otros lores…

Al escucharla decir esto Osaka frunció el ceño, no estaba enterado que se había mandado notificaciones al respecto a las otras tierras. _De aseguro ella misma se encargo de informarles_. Lo cual luego averiguaría que era cierto. Y Lady Mimike continuó...

-… y para evitar que justamente todos piensen que este matrimonio es una falsa, creo que merezco una fastuosa ceremonia, en las tierras del Oeste.

-Sí, de acuerdo –empezaron a decir una a una las voces del Consejo

-Pero debo recordarle –añadió lo más rápidamente que pudo el general al ver que esa situación se le estaba escapando de las manos –que una de las cláusulas menciona que Usted permanecerá exclusivamente en las tierras del Norte durante todo ese tiempo.

-De acuerdo! –dijo Lady Mimike- pero eso, después de la ceremonia…

-Asunto resuelto! –dijo el Premier Takeshi –General Osaka, haga el favor de comunicar sobre las decisiones de este Consejo a nuestro Lord. Estaremos esperando la fecha para el envío de las invitaciones respectivas.

El general hizo una reverencia y se retiró del salón. Inmediatamente se encaminó hacia el Oeste. _Debo visitar a Tsukime y a mi hijo primero, no vaya a ser que nunca más pueda verlos después de comentarle sobre todo esto a Sesshoumarusama_, pensó para sus adentros, temiendo la peor de las reacciones del Inu youkai.

Oooo--------------------------oooO

En la cocina, Rin estaba sentada delante de una robusta mesa de madera junto a Ika, quien le hacía compañía a todos lados que ella iba. El cocinero era un youkai gordo y alegre, pero cuidadoso con sus palabras a ella, por lo que nunca le dirigía la palabra más que para lo mínimo necesario. Ella estaba comiendo un plato de misso mientras conversaban.

-No sé porque me pasaron a los aposentos de Sesshoumarusama

-Porque esos son sus aposentos también señora–respondió Ika, como si fuera lo más obvio

_Sólo por ahora, hasta que ella llegué_, pensó Rin. _Después tendré que irme y dejar a mi hijo aquí._ Su mirada se ensombreció.

-Veo que le está yendo bien con el té de hierbas –dijo el cocinero, sacandola de sus pensamientos

-Sí, gracias. Me quitó todas las nauseas –respondió sonriente al ver que el cocinero le metía conversación, algo inusual.

-Me alegro señora, para una humana llevar el hijo de un youkai es una gran carga

-Bueno… -dijo ella pensando sus palabras –siempre estoy cansada y tengo mucha hambre. Creo que si sigo comiendo así pronto seré una bola, y con el frío que hace, una bola de nieve.

Todos rieron. Para Ika era evidente porque su Lord había escogido a Rin como su pareja. Ella era una persona abierta, sincera y cálida, que pensaba siempre primero en los demás. Tenía una sonrisa permanente en los labios y para todos, sin distinción. _Definitivamente ella ha cambiado a mi señor_, _para bien,_ concluyó ella.

Oooo--------------------------oooO

-Es que no entiendes? Debo volver!

-Aún no estás recuperado del todo, Kohaku –le dijo Sango –además no entiendo tu insistencia en regresar allá si sabes que Sesshoumaru no quiere a ningún humano en su castillo

-A excepción de Rin, claro –añadió Taro

-Sango, no te pido que me entiendas, pero no puedo quedarme aquí

Ella refunfuñó y salió de la casa, dejando solos a Taro y Kohaku.

-Yaaa… quieres volver para sacar de allí a Rin…

-Ella estaba huyendo de él, no quería volver a su lado… no puedo dejarla allí!

-Y entonces entras al palacio del más grande y temido Daiyoukai de estas tierras y te llevas asi no más a su hembra con su cría encima, verdad? –dijo Taro tratando de hacer recapacitar a su amigo

-No digo que sea fácil, solo digo que no puedo dejarla allí. Ella me necesita.

-Ella te necesita o tú la necesitas a ella?

-Sabes de sobra mis sentimientos por Rin para que te burles –exclamó colérico Kohaku

-Lo sé, solo digo que es una estupidez amigo –y viendo el semblante de angustia de su amigo- crees acaso que su vida está en peligro?

-No –afirmó con convicción- si de algo estoy seguro es que Sesshoumarusama nunca le haría daño

-Aunque capaz esta pregunta te duela… debo saber… ella lo ama?

-Sí –dijo apagadamente Kohaku

-Pero no él a ella –dijo Taro tratando de comprender

Kohaku se movió al otro lado del futón, dando la espalda a Taro. No le gustaba lo que él le estaba haciendo pensar.

-Siempre pensé que ella era muy valiosa para él –dijo decaído, ya que era algo que no podía negar.

El rostro de Taro se puso serio. _Entonces porque ella estaba huyendo?_. Recordaba vagamente las palabras del capitán del Norte durante su lucha. Y su mente empezó a atar cabos y conforme lo hacía su cara mostraba más y más preocupación. Aunque no pareciera, por sus constantes burlas hacia ella, le había agarrado cariño a Rin durante su viaje juntos.

-Vamos, levantate! –le gritó Taro a Kohaku –Si mis conjeturas son ciertas, tu Rin esta en peligro.

Él lo miro sorprendido pero no se hizo repetir la indicación. Ciñó su arma a su cintura y tomando un abrigo, salieron ambos al frío y blanco invierno, camino al palacio de Sesshoumaru.

Oooo--------------------------oooO

El Lord había fruncido el seño y entornado severamente los ojos cuando escuchó las noticias del general Osaka, sin embargo no soltó ni una palabra. _Idiota. Quien se cree que es esa Mimike para ponerle a este Sesshoumaru condiciones?._

-Qué hará amo bonito? Si el Consejo ya aceptó… -dijo Jaken

-Puede volver a solicitar otra reunión de Consejo –opinó con cuidado el general

-Es una pérdida de tiempo –decía Jaken, y entre el general y el verde youkai empezaron a discutir sobre las opciones.

El Daiyoukai continuaba silencioso. Si fuera por él, el contrato prenupcial sería de tres meses o menos, pero ya de por sí estos acuerdos eran raros y el tiempo mínimo generalmente era de un año. Pero ese tiempo era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Quería estar libre de ese estúpido matrimonio antes del nacimiento de su primogénito y poder marcar a Rin como su pareja para toda la vida, dándole el lugar que le correspondía a vista de todos. Sólo él sabía cuánto le costaba el contenerse de no hacerlo cada vez que estaba con ella, pero había dado su palabra, no podía marcarla antes de que se librara de ese necio compromiso. No podía prolongar más la firma de ese acuerdo, que ya debería estar firmado para deshacerse cuanto antes de esa Mimike. Pero ahora una ceremonia, en su tierra natal, era inaceptable.

-Retírense –ordenó friamente.

Tanto Jaken como Osaka dejaron de lado su discusión y observaron a su amo. Su rostro inalterable no daba ninguna señal de haberlos escuchado.

-Sí, amo bonito –dijo Jaken

Y tanto él como el general hicieron una reverencia y salieron del salón.

Sesshoumaru se sentó y levantó la mirada, cerrando inmediatamente los ojos. Tenía que pensar. No le importaba el resto como lo que pensaría y pasaría Rin. No era sólo que ella soportara una ceremonia en que se comprometía con otra mujer sino que estarían todos los lores y generales presentes y sabía la forma en que éstos la tratarían, como un mero objeto, como alguien insignificante y de poca valía cuando él justamente quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era lo más importante en su vida. Y no podría protegerla de esos ataques cuando justamente nadie sabía que ese matrimonio para él era una farsa. Para todos, su matrimonio era con fines políticos, para asentar su posición de Lord de las tierras del Norte, incluso los miembros del consejo así lo suponían. Sólo él sabía que había aceptado porque en esos momentos estaba cegado por el dolor y los celos. Por ella. Y ahora no había marcha atrás, había dado su palabra. Pero como explicarle a alguien porque estaba ahora metido en este problema?. Ni siquiera podía decírselo a Rin, su maldito orgullo se lo impedía. Tampoco podía ocultarla en su palacio ni fuera de él, menos devolverla por un tiempo a la villa de Inuyasha. No quería estar lejos de ella. Menos en su estado. No deseaba perderla. No podía perderla. Se golpeó la nuca contra la pared.

_Rin, que me has hecho? _

Oooo--------------------------oooO

-Qué dices, Sango? -exclamó Kagome

-Se fue... él decía que debía rescatar a Rin

-Pero rescatarla de que?, del idiota de mi hermano? -chilló Inuyasha

-No entiendo Sango. Si Rin esta esperando un hijo de Sesshoumaru... -y de pronto agregó como si se hubiera percatado de algo- ...no me digas...no me digas que Sesshoumaru...no!

-Qué?!, qué?!, no te entiendo mujer -gritó Inuyasha

-No puedo creerlo, pero si él la ha protegido tanto tiempo no creo que de pronto él mismo sea el que le haga daño, no ese tipo de daño -seguía exclamando Kagome

-Keh! -exclamó Inuyasha al percartarse de que hablaba su mujer- se que el idiota de Sesshoumaru es un imbécil que solo piensa en sí mismo, pero en realidad le preocupa Rin

-Bueno, si es así, no comprendo nada...

-A mí sólo me preocupa que Kohaku salga vivo de ésto -dijo Sango

-Inuyasha!, a donde vas? -gritó Kagome al ver a Inuyasha alejarse de la casa

-A donde crees Kagome? -se volvió hacia ella - Trás de Kohaku!, a menos que quieras que el bastardo de Sesshoumaru lo devuelva hecho pedazos...-y luego agregó dirigiendose al monje- Cuida a mi esposa y cachorra Miroku!

Oooo--------------------------oooO

Jaken y el general Osaka, al que se le había unido el general mayor Takahaski esperaban fuera del salón al que Lord saliera con alguna decisión, pero parecía ser que el Daiyoukai se iba a tomar su tiempo. Los tres entendían claramente la situación del Lord y Lady Rin. Para ellos era obvio que Sesshoumarusama quería cuanto antes librarse de ese compromiso y reconocer sólo a Lady Rin como la señora de esas tierras. Pero por temor a su amo, ni siquiera se atrevían a comentarlo entre ellos, así que cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Dentro del salón, el Lord estaba furioso. Quería en ese mismo momento ir al Norte y matar a todos los miembros del Concejo incluyendo a Lady Mimike. No le importaba que después tuviera sublevaciones en esas tierras, o incluso que las perdiera. Eso carecía de importancia ante la posibilidad de perder a su Rin. Por más que trataba, no hallaba otra salida que no comprometiera su palabra o a Rin. Toda esa situación lo estaba realmente enfureciendo.

Jaken tocó la puerta y entró con temor. Los ojos del Daiyoukai estaban rojos de ira y con esos ojos miró a Jaken.

-A...a...mo bonito. Ika me...me manda a de...de...decirle que Rin ha sufrido un desmayo!

La furia dió paso a la preocupación. Sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados y se entornaron consternados. Sesshoumaru salió a toda prisa del salón rumbo a sus aposentos donde se encontraba Rin.

* * *

**Gracias, mil gracias a todos por sus reviews. Gracias, mil gracias por seguir esta historia. Practicamente todas me han pedido que la continue, lo que me alegra porque significa que todavia les entretiene. En otras palabras, no los he decepcionado ni aburrido (aún!, je,je).**

**Domo arigato y disfrutenlo!**

**Cariños.**


	12. Detalles

**Capítulo 12**

Los últimos rayos de sol estaban a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte. Se avecinaba una fría y tormentosa noche de invierno. Ella lentamente abrió los ojos que reflejaban un profundo cansancio.

-Rin, estás bien? –preguntó con serena voz el Inu youkai parado a su lado

-Hi –afirmó con la cabeza

-Sufriste un desmayo –dijo una voz femenina detrás. Rin volteó su rostro hacia Ika. –Le he dicho al Lord que no es de preocuparse… tengo entendido que las humanas sufren desmayos cuando están esperando, cierto?

-Sí –respondió quedadamente Rin volteando su rostro al frente. _Sólo que eso se pasa al inicio, yo ya no debería tenerlos… y este es el primero_, pensó para sí.

-Rin? -preguntó el Daiyoukai al ver la expresión de preocupación de ella. Ella sólo volteo a verlo y aunque el semblante del Lord parecía inalterable, ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que había dejado relucir cierta preocupación en sus ojos y en su voz.

-Los dejo mis señores, con su permiso –dijo Ika, saliendo por la puerta.

-Rin? –volvió a preguntar alzando un poco más la voz.

-Puede quedarse a acompañarme, Sesshoumarusama? –preguntó tiernamente ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por sola respuesta, el hermoso demonio blanco se acostó a su lado y abrazándola la acercó a su cuerpo. Rin apoyó plácidamente su cabeza en su pecho. _No tengo porque preocuparlo_. _Es sólo un simple desmayo, mi embarazo está bien_, y se lo repitió para tratar de convencerse a sí misma. Sesshoumaru empezó a acariciarle la cabeza y los cabellos, lo que adormeció a Rin quedándose nuevamente dormida. _Algo no está bien_, se dijo preocupado a sí mismo, pero al verla que caía profundamente dormida se relajó un poco y cerró los ojos.

Entrada la noche Rin se despertó y se sentó en el futón. Sesshoumaru estaba aparentemente dormido a su lado así que agarró una cobija y se dispuso a salir de la recámara.

-A dónde vas Rin?

Ella volteó y se encontró con los dorados ojos del Lord que seguía recostado en el futón, observándola.

-Es... es que tengo hambre –dijo ella como alguien que ha sido atrapada en una travesura

-Hace frío –dijo él levantándose. Tomo a Rin de los brazos con sus garras y cuidadosamente la recostó en el futón, arropándola.

-Pero tengo hambre –musitó ella viéndola a los ojos

-Espera aquí –y Sesshoumaru se dirigió a la puerta

-Quiero fruta

-Fruta? –dijo él volteándose a mirarla

-Sí –asintió ella y con una amplia sonrisa añadió –si son dátiles mejor

-Dátiles? –y levanto una ceja. _Acaso no sabe que estamos en invierno y que la fruta es escasa?, todavía dátiles, que solo crecen en verano en zonas donde el sol abrasa?._

-Sí! –asintió Rin firmemente –Deseo mucho comer dátiles –y con su cara de ensoñación continuo hablando- Son tan apetitosos. Hace tiempo que no como unos. Hasta ahora no me había percatado que nada se compara al sabor de los dátiles. De aseguro el bebé también quiere comer dátiles, no cree?

El Lord salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Empezó a buscar en los estantes. _Donde guardarán las cosas aquí?. _Gruñó_. Debería levantar a un sirviente_. Al par de minutos, en un rincón encontró unas ciruelas. Las peló y las cortó para llevárselos a Rin.

-Ciruelas! –y empezó a comer –Aunque no son lo mismo que dátiles, pero bueno… -y devorando prácticamente la fruta continuó hablando –Como extraño el sabor de los dátiles!

El Lord tomo la vasija ya vacía del regazo de Rin y la colocó en la mesa.

-Rin, descansa –ordenó viéndola de reojo

Ella se tendió completamente en el futón en señal de obediencia sin dejar de mirarlo. _En verdad quería comer dátiles_, murmuró mas para sí, dejando relucir en su mirada su pena.

El Daiyoukai salió de la habitación y voló fuera del palacio hacia la fría tormenta de nieve. _Ahora donde podré conseguir esos malditos dátiles?,_ se dijo. _Y porque este Sesshoumaru está tan preocupado en complacer los antojos de su humana?_. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Aún no sabía si esa sonrisa o esos ojos son los que ejercían más poder sobre él al punto de estar dispuesto a hacer todas estas ridículas cosas por su Rin y su cachorro.

Oooo--------------------------oooO

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se despertó sin Sesshoumaru en la recámara. Eso le desagrado porque ya se había acostumbrado a encontrarlo a su lado o sentado en su escritorio todas las mañas cuando despertaba. Ika-oba-chan tocó a la puerta y entró a la habitación.

-Mi señora, el Lord la espera abajo para desayunar

-Ah!, dame un minuto –dijo saliendo de la cama y esbozando una sonrisa. Con el embarazo los cambios de humor de Rin eran frecuentes más tratándose de Sesshoumarusama.

-Le ayudo mi señora

Rin asintió sonriendo. _Es fácil acostumbrarse a que todos estén pendientes de ti_. Luego pensó, _No!!, no puedo engreírme de esta manera, no me corresponde_, y su semblante cambio. Ika la miró y se sonrió. Se había acostumbrado un poco a los cambios de semblante de Rin por el embarazo. Sabía que no debía prestarle mucha atención porque ella en términos generales siempre estaba sonriente.

Ambas se dirigieron al comedor principal donde Sesshoumaru la esperaba ya sentado en la cabecera.

-Buenos días Sesshoumarusama –saludo arrodillándose en su sitio, a su lado derecho

-Buenos días –respondió con voz inexpresiva

-Dátiles? –exclamó Ika cuando ayudaba a Tsukime a servir la mesa –pero cómo?

Al escucharla, Rin buscó con la mirada la fruta y sus hermosos ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par, para luego voltear a su Lord. Se lanzó a su cuello, rodeándole con ambos brazos, y dándole un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla, le dio las gracias, ante el asombro de todos los presentes. Él único que permanecía inalterable era el Daiyoukai.

-Rin –dijo él impasible –Es hora de desayunar.

Dicho esto, el Lord tomó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo. Mientras tomaba, ella pudo percibir en sus ojos dorados un brillo que denotaba que se daba por bien servido con el gesto que ella acababa de demostrarle. La sonrisa de Rin se agrandó. _Te amo, Sesshoumarusama_.

Oooo--------------------------oooO

Los árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve. Los soldados habían despejado el camino del pequeño sendero curvo del jardín interior del palacio, que tenía un precioso estanque de peces rojos y dorados en el medio. Un hermoso puente de madera labrada unía un extremo del sendero al otro. El pequeño lago, gracias al esfuerzo de un youkai de fuego que era el responsable de este jardín, no estaba congelado sino permanecía a una agradable temperatura para poder ver nadando a los peces. A Rin le gustaba pasearse por este jardín, que era el único a donde le permitían salir en este frío invierno. Ika y Jaken le estaban acompañando y Rin reía mientras ellos discutían agachados en el estanque sobre el nombre de los peces y cuál de todos era el más antiguo.

-Lady Rin, el cocinero me manda con su té de hierbas –dijo una joven criada youkai

-Gracias –y tomó la taza dando pequeños sorbos para calentarse un poco, para luego devolvérsela sin haberlo terminado –No necesito más.

Hace tiempo que ya no sufría de mareos ni nauseas pero el cocinero siempre le acercaba varias tazas de té de hierbas durante el día. Las tomaba más que nada porque el sabor era agradable y por su gesto de preocuparse por ella, pero realmente ya no las necesitaba. _Debo ir a hablar con él y decirle que ya no las necesito_, pensó.

Luego sus ojos se iluminaron al ver acercarse a ella al hermoso demonio de larga y sedosa cabellera blanca. Detrás, flanqueándolo a ambos lados, le seguían el general Osaka y del general mayor Takahashi.

-Rin –dijo él cuando ya estaba cerca de ella –debo ir a las tierras del Norte

Ella asintió, pero sus ojos dejaron relucir su tristeza. Eso significaba que no vería a Sesshoumaru por varios días. _Y puede que ahora regresé con su real esposa_.

-No tardaré Rin –añadió él al ver su expresión

Luego levantó su mirada a Jaken e Ika que se habían puesto de pie detrás de Rin. El general Osaka se había acercado a ellos.

-Ustedes cuidarán y protegerán a Rin, si es necesario, con sus vidas - Los entornados ojos del Lord y su fría voz reflejaban la seriedad de sus palabras.

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo por lo que el Daiyoukai continuó hablando sin dejar de verlos seriamente.

-Además deberán complacerla en todo aquello que ella requiera y solicite, sin excepciones –dicho esto el Inuyoukai se dio la vuelta para partir.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron mostrando la emoción de escuchar las palabras de su señor y dio unos pasos para acercarse a él.

-Sesshoumarusama –lo llamó

El Lord se detuvo y manteniéndose de espaldas a ella, volteo ligeramente el rostro para mirarla como señal de que podía proseguir.

-Esa indicación –dijo ella suavemente –también… es extendible a Usted?

Él volteó nuevamente la mirada hacia el frente, quedando totalmente de espaldas a ellas. Por un segundo, Rin supuso que no le iba a responder, que había sido muy atrevida al preguntarle eso, así que bajo la mirada al sendero a sus pies.

-Sí –respondió él viéndola ahora de frente. _Es qué aún no te has dado cuenta Rin de que no puedo negarte nada?_.

-Entonces –se armó de valor ella- por favor… por favor, no la traiga a este palacio… a su esposa…

_Aunque sea déjeme seguir viviendo este dulce sueño_, se decía ella por dentro.

Los ojos del Sesshoumaru se abrieron por la sorpresa. _Ella sabe_. Pero quien se lo había dicho y en qué momento?. Sus ojos doraros se perdieron en los tristes ojos marrones de Rin, que lo miraban expectantes.

-No lo haré –dijo él poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con su pulgar.

Rin se paró de puntas estirándose para darle un suave delicado beso en los labios del Lord, quien cerró los ojos para disfrutar ese cálido beso correspondiéndole con una mezcla de pasión y dulzura, haciendo que ese beso dure hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Ika y Jaken contemplaban la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca habían presenciado a su Lord con un gesto tan tierno y amable para alguien en todos sus años de vida a su servicio. Los generales esbozaban una sonrisa en los labios. _Definitivamente, ella es lo más valioso para el Lord_.

Oooo--------------------------oooO

El salón de trono estaba vacío y Sesshoumaru siguió el sendero colgante camino hacia el palacio de la Dama del Norte. Al llegar, abrió las grandes puertas de madera y entró en el salón sin ser anunciado. El enorme salón estaba lleno de cortinas colgantes de un color rosa vibrante, con grandes jarrones de flores y un espejo ovalado del tamaño de una persona pegado en la pared.

-Así que tú eres Mimike –dijo fríamente el Daiyoukai mirándola con desprecio

-Mi Lord, lo estaba esperando –respondió ella con una coqueta voz

Él, al escuchar su tono de voz, gruñó de molestia.

-Mimike… este Sesshoumaru no acepta ningún tipo de condiciones –dijo mostrando superioridad

-Mi Lord, sólo velaba por sus intereses

-Ahora me tomas por imbécil, Mimike? –mostrando mayor furia en su voz

-No, mi Lord –dijo ella con voz tranquilizadora –Usted debe saber mejor que yo que no son buenas las habladidurías sobre este compromiso que afianzará su posición como gobernante y dueño de las tierras del Norte.

El Daiyoukai se mantuvo en silencio, sólo observando atentamente a Lady Mimike. Ella, al sentirse observada, se movió con gracia buscando llamar su atención hacia sus encantos femeninos, pero el Lord permanecía inalterable mostrándose totalmente ajeno a ellos. Eso exasperó a Lady Mimike.

-No puede reprocharme nada… una ceremonia haría que todos pensaran en la seriedad de este matrimonio y se dejará de hablar de la inútil e insípida humana que habita en su palacio del Oeste, Rin o como se llame…

Con una velocidad inesperada, Sesshoumaru agarró a Lady Mimike del cuello y la elevó hacia el techo, apretando fuertemente sus garras, por lo que ella trató de zafarse con ambas manos de esa opresión.

-Ni siquiera eres digna de pronunciar su nombre, Mimike –le gritó con ojos rojos de furia –Cualquier ofensa a mi humana se paga con la vida!

-Com… com… comprendo… mi.. Lord –dijo tratando de respirar luego que el Lord la soltara

-Para honrar mi palabra, nos casaremos mañana, aquí en el palacio, en una ceremonia sencilla, previa firma del acuerdo –ordenó dándole la espalda

-El consejo… -refutó Lady Mimike, pero el Daiyoukai no la dejo terminar.

-El consejo está bajo las órdenes del Lord!. Cualquier oposición está penado con la muerte.

Y salió de la habitación, escuchando apenas la respuesta afirmativa de Lady Mimike.

_Esto no se queda así, Sesshoumaru. Yo y sólo yo, seré la señora de tus tierras para toda la vida, y el hijo que tú me darás, guapo, será quien las herede._

Oooo--------------------------oooO

-Definitivamente Kirara es muy rápida –dijo Taro –Hemos llegado antes de lo que pensaba.

Kohaku sólo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación escondiéndose en la espesura del bosque que estaba a la entrada del palacio del Oeste. Su atención estaba fija en los guardias de la puerta, cuando de repente alguien lo jaló hacia detrás de un frondoso árbol. Taro reaccionó sacando su espada y saltando hacia donde habían arrastrado a Kohaku mientras que Kirara más bien retornaba a su tamaño usual.

-Keh!, me han hecho corre mucho –les recriminó una voz

-Inuyasha!, qué haces acá?

-Vengo a evitar que rebanen tu pescuezo

-No podrás detenerme. Entraré a ese palacio y rescataré a Rin.

-Keh!, es que no entiendes que Rin pertenece a al idiota de Sesshoumaru?

-La vida de Rin corre peligo, Inuyasha –intervino Taro

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron en dirección de Taro para prestarle toda la atención posible. Taro trató de ser lo más breve posible mientras Inuyasha ya había tomado asiento con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

-Entonces…-preguntó Kohaku –nos ayudarás o esperaras aquí sentado?

Él movió la cabeza lanzando una maldición, lo cual tomaron ambos jóvenes como una aceptación.

-Pues, manos a la obra! –dijo Taro con una sonrisa cómplice

Oooo--------------------------oooO

Durante la ceremonia de matrimonio, Sesshoumaru sentía cada vez más asco de la youkai parada a su lado. Quería que toda esa farsa terminara cuanto antes para retornar al lado de Rin. Aunque seis meses en la vida de un youkai era como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para él iban a ser interminables. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder marcar a Rin como su pareja para toda la vida, gesto que tenía más valor entre los inuyoukais que una ceremonia de matrimonio. Además, deseaba presentar a su primogénito como su heredero ante todos los lores existentes.

Al terminar la ceremonia, la tradición obligaba al novio a llevar a la novia a los aposentos, algo que Sesshoumaru iba a pasar totalmente por alto si no fuera por la insistencia de sus súbditos. Sesshoumaru condujo a Mimike a su palacio, sin tocarla apenas. Tal era la repulsión que ella le provocaba. Al abrir las puertas del salón de cortinas rosadas, la dejó allí sin siquiera entrar.

-Lord Sesshoumaru, quiero enseñarle algo que capaz sea de su interés –dijo ella con voz melosa

-Sólo te he traído para complacer a mi súbditos –respondió fríamente

-Capaz que su humana sufra desmayos llame más su atención –continuó hablando Mimike melosamente dirigiéndose hacia el gran espejo ovalado que dominaba la pared principal del salón

El Daiyoukai gruñó. Que sabía esta youkai al respecto?. Dio unos pasos para entrar en el salón y quedó justo frente al espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al contemplar la proyección en el espejo.

Oooo--------------------------oooO

-Estoy bien Ika

-No, mi señora –dijo ella –es el tercer desmayo que sufre en apenas cuatro días

-Pero ahora estoy bien –insistió Rin, tratando de ponerse de pie, algo que Ika impidió.

Osaka y Jaken la observaban preocupados. _Esa pérdida de conocimiento no parece ser normal_, pensaba Jaken.

De repente, Rin empezó a sentirse extraña. Contempló su mano y se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo la voluntad en sus miembros. Era como si ella y su cuerpo no fueran más uno. Se acercó a Osaka y su mano desempuñó su espada, lanzándose a atacarlo con ella. Osaka esquivó el ataque sorprendido de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rin nuevamente se abalanzó hacia el general, apuntando al corazón, queriendo cortarlo al cuello.

-Mi señora, qué hace?

-Rin, déjate de bromas, mocosa –gritó Jaken

Pero ella no respondía. Más bien cambió de objetivo ahora atacando a Jaken. El general aprovechó para sujetarle de ambos brazos, tratando de que suelte la espada y de no lastimarla.

Rin se tumbó al suelo, cayendo nuevamente desmayada.

Oooo--------------------------oooO

-Le gusta lo que está observando, mi Lord –dijo Mimike burlonamente

El Lord por sola respuesta la levantó por el cuello, apretando fuertemente sus garras.

-Qué diablos estás haciendo? -le inquirió

-Se..será mejor…que..mire..al..es…pejo –dijo ella tratando de hablar sin siquiera tratar de zafarse

El Lord volteó hacia el espejo y vio a Rin ahogándose como si alguien la estuviera ahorcando por el cuello. Sesshoumaru soltó inmediatamente a Lady Mimike y Rin pareció liberada de su atacante.

-Qué? –preguntó estupefacto

-Sorprendido, mi Lord? –dijo ella irónicamente una vez que recupero el aliento

El Daiyoukai volteó a verla con sus ojos rojos llenos de ira. Lady Mimike soltó una carcajada.

-No estás en condiciones de amenazarme, Sesshoumaru –dijo tuteándole por primera vez –Tu humana y yo estamos ahora conectadas. Cualquier cosa que me hagas a mí, se lo harás a ella. Así que trata de matarme! –lo retó

Los ojos rojos volvieron a su color dorado habitual, y no porque la ira hubiera desaparecido, sino que tenía que controlarla sino deseaba hacer daño a Rin.

Otra vez retumbó la risa de la youkai en el salón.

-Así que no te atreves? Habrás deducido que al ser yo una youkai soy mucho más fuerte y resistente que esa estúpida humana, así que antes que yo muera ella habrá muerto… por tus propias manos.

-Qué pretendes? –dijo el Inuyoukai tratando de que su voz suene lo más calmadamente posible.

-Ahora serás tú quien entienda que a Lady Mimike no se le pone condiciones –dijo ella moviendo su mano para acariciar el rostro del Lord, quien antes que lo tocará sujeto firmemente su mano, tratando de no hacer demasiado presión -Tengo total control sobre tu humana, ella hará todo aquello que le ordene, qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco... por ahora, viendo.

Y ella movió el brazo. En el reflejo del espejo, Rin se levantaba y nuevamente tomaba la espada del general. Al ver que sus ataques no hacían efecto, pusó la espada en su cuello. El general Osaka saltó para tratar que ella soltará la espada sin lastimarse, logrando finalmente someterla pero haciendolo le daño el brazo. Sesshoumaru, por su lado, estaba realmente asustado de todo lo que acaba de ver que se notaba solamente en sus ojos dorados, más no en sus facciones.

-Quieres seguir divirtiendote? -dijo ella divertida

-Para

-Suplícame Sesshoumaru, dime que harás todo aquello que te pida -dijo melosamente mientras giraba alrededor suyo acariciandole todo el cuerpo

-Para -repitió él

-Eso no es suplicar Sesshoumaru... capaz quieras ver... -y acercandose a su oído murmuró -...correr la sangre de ella...

El Lord cerró con fuerza sus manos clavandose las garras en ellas. Con los ojos entornados la miró con profundo odio.

-Te...lo...suplico -dijo él con voz apenas audible

-Así me gusta -dijo ella riendose -ya nos estamos entendiendo -y movió nuevamente el brazo, cayendo Rin al suelo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora si el fin de la historia se acerca... pero no en el próximo capítulo...je,je,je**

**No me voy a cansar de agradecerle por sus reviews. Si creen que me olvido de algo en la historia, escriban! Para aquellos que me han seguido a lo largo de toda la historia pero hasta ahora no me envían un comentario, les digo que un aunque sea un hola! tu historia me gusta o un hola! tu historia apesta, ayuda mucho.**

**Hasta la próxima! **


	13. Batallas

_**Este capítulo lo escribo gracias al apoyo y motivación constante de Virginia260, vanecool, Iron-Lilith y keri-01. **_

_**Se los dedico con mucho cariño. **_

**_Como en el capitulo 1 repito: Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los aqui inventados._**

**Capítulo 13**

La habían tendido en el blanco futón con sábanas de seda. Habían retirado de la habitación todo objeto cortante o punzante con el cual pudiera hacerse daño. Ella dormía plácidamente ajena a las impresiones que estaban experimentando los youkais a su alrededor.

-Rin –gemía Jaken –estúpida niña, qué tienes?

-Mi señora –lloraba Ika –cómo puede suceder esto?

Sólo el general Osaka no comentaba nada, pero su cara denotaba la evidente frustración que sentía con lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacía más de dos horas que Rin se había desmayado y aún no volvía en sí. Tenía miedo de lo que ella haría con su vida o con la de su bebé cuando despertara. Debía estar muy atento. Era como si no fuera ella misma sino alguien completamente diferente.

De repente, unos ruidos y gritos provenientes de la entrada llamaron su atención.

Oooo------------------oooO

Un viento frío entro por las amplias ventanas del salón moviendo ruidosamente las cortinas rosadas de raso. Las dos figuras ahí presentes se miraban sin decir palabra.

-Ahora Sesshoumaru, hablemos de la anulación de nuestro contrato

El Lord sólo levanto una ceja como señal que la estaba oyendo.

-Y no estoy hablando de romper un documento –dijo melosamente, tendiéndose a lo largo sobre el sillón, acariciándose el cuello- hay formas más divertidas de revocarlo.

_Revolcándonos._

En el rostro del Daiyoukai se dibujó una fría sonrisa asesina.

-Toda esta pantomima para estar conmigo Mimike?

Estas palabras dichas en forma seria e indiferente por Sesshoumaru la dejaron boquiaberta. No se lo había esperado, se puso de pie y empezó a balbucear.

-A.. acaso…tú…

El Lord no la dejo continuar.

-Tan poca confianza tienes en tus atributos, Mimike?, para que te veas amenazada por una débil humana?

-Mi señor… yo –le dijo tratándolo nuevamente con respeto, aún no reaccionando ante este giro inesperado de los acontecimientos

-La real esposa de este Sesshoumaru está a la altura de las circunstancias que su deber conyugal amerita –le dijo fríamente mirándola profundamente con sus ojos dorados.

-Sí mi Lord, espéreme, que en un momento estoy lista para Usted –dijo melosamente volteándose para ir a sus aposentos para acicalarse

-Tomate todo el tiempo que requieras –le indicó el Lord con la más fría sonrisa asesina que se haya visto en su rostro jamás.

Mientras Lady Mimike se alejaba, el Daiyoukai volteó a ver su reflejo en el espejo, que en esos momentos no aparentaba nada fuera de lo normal. Lentamente se fue acercando estirando su mano para tocarlo y su seño frunció al ver que su mano ingresaba en el espejo como si estuviera hecho de agua. _Lo imagine_, se dijo a si mismo, y entró en el espejo del salón.

Oooo------------------oooO

-Qué es todo este alboroto? –preguntó enojado el general Osaka

-Es el príncipe Inuyasha, el hermano del Lord –respondió uno de los guardias –quiere llevarse a la señora Rin

-Qué tontería es esa? –y sujetando el mango de su espada salió hacia la puerta

Afuera Inuyasha peleaba con media docena de guardias que se habían acercado por el alboroto, tratando de impedirle el paso hacia el palacio.

Detrás, Kohaku y Taro peleaban espalda contra espalda con tres armados youkais.

-Estás seguro qué así era el plan? –le preguntó Kohaku a Taro

-Pues, nadie me dijo lo impetuoso que es ese amigo tuyo –respondió él esquivando una estocada

-Keh! Dejen de rajar y entremos al palacio –dijo Inuyasha mirándolos molesto luego de tirar al suelo a los soldados después de su ataque de viento cortante. Sin embargo, dispersada la nube se encontró con el general Osaka con su espada desvainada mirándolo seriamente.

-Porqué estás aquí Inuyasha? –preguntó con seria voz

-Venimos a llevarnos a Rin –dijo Kohaku agitado

-La señora no va a ninguna parte –respondió reconociendo al joven

-Pues, a menos que quieran que muera –dijo ahora Taro pícaramente

El general lo observó con detenimiento. Lo recordaba. Lo había recogido aquella vez luego de la pelea, pero no sabía realmente quien era ya que su señora solo le había hablado de su amistad con Kohaku.

-Tú quien eres y a qué te refieres, humano?

-Soy Taro, príncipe heredero de las tierras del Norte –respondió él solemnemente parándose altivamente apoyado en su espada, ante la estupefacta mirada de todos los presentes.

Oooo------------------oooO

El Daiyoukai caminaba en una espesa nebulosa gris, donde se distinguían extrañas formas que habían sido alguna vez parte del mundo de los vivos. Un dulce olor llamó su atención y se dirigió hacia allá. Suspendida en el aire encontró una muñeca pelinegra de porcelana tamaño natural cuyo cuerpo desnudo estaba parcialmente cubierto por grandes esferas blancas unidas una tras de otra, a manera de grandes cadenas que le sujetaban e impedían el libre movimiento. Sesshoumaru rodeo la muñeca para ver su rostro. Gruñó. Era una copia de Rin, envuelta en un collar de perlas gigantes.

Con sus poderosas garras rompió las esferas, pero estás se volvieron a unir a la misma velocidad que se habían roto. _Umh! Así que no son de este mundo_. Se dio la vuelta y regresó altivamente al salón, por el espejo de donde había venido.

Oooo------------------oooO

El general Osaka, al escuchar quien era el joven delante suyo, se puso en posición de ataque.

-El único heredero que reconozco es el que lleva mi señora Rin en su vientre –dijo cortante

-Bueno –respondió Taro, dejando de lado su pose altiva a una totalmente casual al ver la agresiva actitud del general, sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza –no he venido aquí a discutir de eso…

El cambio de actitud extraño a todos los presentes, a excepción capaz de Kohaku, que ya conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo.

-Vuelvo a preguntar, qué buscan? –gritó esta vez Osaka ofuscado y sin bajar la guardia

-Keh! Solo déjanos pasar para hablar con el imbécil de Sesshoumaru. Capaz deje de lado ese estúpido orgullo que tiene el idiota y preste atención a lo que se le dice –dijo Inuyasha con Tessaiga al hombro.

-Eh!, eso no es parte del plan –dijo Taro

-Lord Sesshoumaru no se encuentra en el palacio -respondió agriamente el general

-Mejor, así no le veo su repulsiva cara y conversamos directamente con Rin -exclamó Inuyhasa indiferente

-La Señora no podrá atenderlos, deberán esperar al Lord

Kohaku hasta el momento solo había observado sin decir palabra. Le angustiaba saber cómo estaba Rin. Percibió un cambio de voz en el general al momento de mencionar a Rin, como si estuviera preocupado.

-Basta de perder el tiempo –dijo Kohaku lanzándole su arma y empezando a pelear con él–debo llegar donde Rin!

Oooo------------------oooO

Lady Mimike salió de sus aposentos cubierta en un largo traje de seda transparente de un rojo vivo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. El Lord la observó y en sus labios se notó un gesto de desagrado, de total repulsión.

-No le complace, mi Lord?

-Pareces cortesana –dijo él fríamente

Ella dio muestras de haberse ofendido con las palabras de Sesshoumaru. El la ignoro y continuó hablando.

-Joyas que reflejen la pureza de la unión es lo que el arraigo real manda

Ella dio muestras de sorpresa porque desconocía de esa tradición pero no podía cuestionar eso a un Lord tan aristocrático como Sesshoumaru.

-Sí mi Lord, espéreme nuevamente

-No tardes Mimike –ordenó tomando asiento en el sillón.

Ella se apuró a sus aposentos y busco alguna joya blanca como la nieve y lo único que encontró fue un collar de perlas. Dudo al tomarlo y lo observo detenidamente por un tiempo. Luego se lo puso al cuello y se cambio a una bata de seda blanca con bordados de garzas dorados, para salir nuevamente al salón.

Oooo------------------oooO

-Kohaku no seas imbécil, tú no puedes contra un youkai de la guardia de Sesshoumaru –gritó Inuyasha saliendo a defenderlo aunque se lo impidieron dos guardias youkai que se le pusieron al frente.

Pero Kohaku no hacía caso y seguía peleando con Osaka. El general por su lado, sabiendo de la amistad de su señora con el humano, trataba de hacerle el menor daño posible pero estaba sumamente intrigado por la actitud del joven. _Se nota que está realmente preocupado. Si mi señora confía en él debo confiar yo también?_. Y luego de evitar un par de estocadas de Kohaku, giro con rapidez poniendo aljoven exterminador contra un árbol y la espada en el cuello. Osaka volteó su mirada a Inuyasha, quien ya se había librado de los guardias con su Tessaiga, y viéndolo con determinación a los ojos, profundizó el golpe, saliendo un hilillo de sangre del cuello de su víctima. Inuyasha que iba a rescatar a su amigo, se paró en seco comprendiendo lo que el general le acaba de transmitir. _Un movimiento y lo mató_.

Oooo------------------oooO

-Ika, qué haces? –preguntó desesperado Jaken, al verla desnudando a la inconsciente Rin

-No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, debo averiguar qué le pasa...

-Pero… –dijo él levantando su brazo y vara para taparse de esa manera los ojos

-Jaken, haga el favor de salir y llamar a Tsukime –mientras continuaba con su labor

-Llamaré a Tsukime pero regreso a la habitación, Ika. No voy a dejar a Rin.

-Desconfía de mi Jaken? –preguntó Ika dejando en la cama a Rin desnuda y volteando para verlo a la cara.

Jaken no dijo nada pero frunció el seño y miro el rostro dormido de Rin. _En estos momentos no confío en nadie_. Y salió brevemente de la habitación para llamar a Tsukime.

Oooo------------------oooO

-Ahora es su última oportunidad humano –le dijo entre dientes Osaka y decidiéndose por probar su teoría, soltó un poco de información –explíqueme que sabe de las extrañas actitudes de mi señora.

Kohaku abrió los ojos asustado. _Ya empezó?_

-Yo le puedo explicar con mayor detenimiento general –grtió Taro nuevamente serio, y entornando sus oscuros ojos añadió dando muestras de un profundo dolor –ya que yo lo viví con mi padre, el Lord del Norte, vilmente asesinado.

El general soltó al exterminador y volteó hacia Taro.

-Ahora tiene toda mi atención. Pasemos al palacio –y con una señal indicó al resto de guardias que habían recién llegado que les dieran libre pase.

Oooo------------------oooO

Tsukime entró presurosa a la habitación de su señora siguiendo a Jaken. Él se colocó en un rincón que le impedía ver el cuerpo desnudo de Rin pero si lo que estaban haciendo Ika y Tsukime.

Ambas revisaban el cuerpo de Rin en busca de alguna mordedura, picazón o cortes que le permitieran comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo a su señora.

-Ika, mira esto! –exclamó Tsukime

Debajo el abultado vientre, Rin tenía una gran mancha verde grisácea que daba la impresión de expandirse. Encontraron otras pequeñas en los muslos y debajo de sus brazos.

-No se habían dado cuenta antes? –preguntó Jaken quien se acercó a ver las manchas

-Sí Ika –dijo súbditamente Tsukime volteando hacia Ika con cara de pocos amigos, como habiendose dado cuenta de algo obvio –tú eres la única que la ayuda en sus baños y a cambiarse.

Ika se irguió altivamente mirando a Rin. Ambos, Jaken y Tsukime, la miraron desconcertados y a la vez, acusadores. Ella los ignoró y salió de la habitación.

-Estúpida Ika, a donde crees que vas? –gritó Jaken, cuando al fin reaccionó ante la sorpresa.

Pero Ika, ya había tomado vuelo y estaba saliendo a toda velocidad del palacio.

Oooo------------------oooO

-Le agrado así mi Lord –dijo melosamente Lady Mimike, apoyandose coquetamente en el marco de la puerta que conectaba el salón con sus aposentos.

-Humph! –fue la única respuesta del Daiyoukai

Ella se acercó lujuriosamente al hermoso demonio de larga cabellera blanca mientras él la observaba sin ninguna expresión reflejada en el rostro. La bata blanca de seda cerrada sólo a la altura de la cintura por un listón de seda dorado, se le escurría por los hombros, dejando que el Lord pueda contemplar todos sus encantos femeninos. Sus firmes senos tenían los pezones rosados y levantados como señal de la excitación de ella. Sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas, dejaban entrever la maleza negra de su bajo vientre con cada paso gatuno que daban. El demonio se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con una mirada dorada indescifrable.

Oooo------------------oooO

Inuyasha, el general y los humanos habían entrado al salón principal y escuchaban atentamente todas las palabras de Taro sobre los hechos que a él le había tocado vivir. Al terminar, un silencio invadió la habitación pudiendose escuchar la respiración de los presentes. A los pocos minutos, oyeron los gritos de Jaken.

-Atrapen a Ika!

El general se acercó a él con desconcierto. Con la mirada buscó los ojos de su esposa que estaba al lado del verde youkai, deseando encontrar una explicación.

-Ika ha huido cuando encontré unas extrañas manchas en la señora –es lo único que ella pudo expresarle a su esposo, aún no reaccionando por lo extraño de los acontecimientos.

-Que manchas? –preguntó el general –qué tiene que ver Ika?

-No lo sé –musitó ella

El general se dirigió a la habitación de Rin seguido de cerca de Kohaku. Más atrás iban Inuyasha y Taro. Pero cuando iba a entrar, Tsukime se lo impidió.

-No sería respetable que veas a la señora por como esta ella –le dijo agarrándole del brazo.

Kohaku que estaba detrás hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Tsukime, estaba realmente preocupado y quería ver a Rin. Entró con rapidez a la habitación sin que la criada pudiera impedírselo a tiempo.

Oooo------------------oooO

El Lord se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a Mimike. Ella se había detenido en una voluptuosa pose y le mostraba una libidinosa sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando el Daiyoukai estuvo cerca de ella, acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Ya todo terminó Mimike –dijo en un frío susurro

Ella lo miró asustada. Un escalofrío había recorrido toda su espalda al escuchar las palabras del demonio blanco. _Según mi parecer, recién está comenzando_. Cuando sintió la garra del Lord en su cuello, que la cargaba y empujaba contra la pared.

-Me gustan los hombres rudos –musitó ella mirando fijamente al Lord, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos alguna señal de excitación pero sólo encontró desprecio.

La otra garra del Lord se acercó a su cuello como queriendo hacerle una caricia y de un solo tirón le arrebato el collar de perlas del cuello. Estrujó el collar en su mano y su verde veneno empezó a desintegrar todas las perlas en menos de un par de segundos.

La expresión de Mimike fue ahora de completo terror.

En el rostro del Daiyoukai se dibujó su fría sonrisa asesina y con un rápido movimiento lateral del brazo, sin siquiera despeinarse, la arrojó contra la otra pared del salón. Ella cayó abruptamente al suelo. La bata se había abierto cayendo pesadamente al piso, dejándola completamente desnuda a merced del Lord.

-Quieres jugar rudo, Sesshoumaru? –dijo ella levantándose a medias del piso con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro, tratando de recuperar la compostura. _Aún puedo seducirte_.

El Inuyoukai que la había visto de reojo, ahora se volteó para estar completamente frente a ella y se acercó. Nuevamente la tomo por el cuello y la levantó acercando su rostro al suyo. Ella profundizó aún más su lúbrica sonrisa.

-Tan débil me crees Mimike? –preguntó entornando sus labios, y acercando nuevamente sus labios a su oído derecho añadió –Tú no tienes ningún valor para mí.

Y sin decir más la desnucó con su poderosa y venenosa garra, soltándola luego como quien suelta una bolsa de basura. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó pesadamente al piso. Él ni espero que este cayera para salir de ese ridículo salón.

Oooo------------------oooO

Kohaku se quedo en una pieza al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Rin. Tsukime había reaccionado y lo estaba sacando de la recámara.

-Sí mi amo bonito estuviera aquí ya te hubiera hecho pedazos estúpido mocoso –le dijo Jaken golpeándolo con el báculo en la cabeza.

-Qué tiene? –preguntó él

-Esta inconsciente desde hace horas –respondió escuetamente el general Osaka

-Horas? Eso no tiene sentido! –dijo Taro

-Había manchas verdes en el cuerpo de tu padre? –preguntó Inuyasha

Taro sólo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Entonces, qué rayos está pasando? –exclamo Inuyasha enseñando los dientes y luego alzando la vista y olfateando en el aire agregó –ya era hora que ese imbécil se apareciera.

Segundos después Sesshoumaru entraba en el palacio y sus ojos se entornaron recelosamente al percatarse de todos en la puerta de su recámara. _Algo malo ha pasado. Aún no acaba?._ Cerró sus manos con fuerza.

-Mi Lord –se acercó el general

-Reporte –dijo fríamente

-Lady Rin esta inconsciente hace horas.

_Inconsciente hace horas?_, repitió para sus adentros. Aunque su rostro ecuánime no dejaba entrever si había comprendido la gravedad de las palabras del general.

-Y su cuerpo presenta una extrañas manchas verdes –completó con angustiada voz Tsukime.

El Daiyoukai entró de golpe a la habitación y se encontró a Rin desnuda. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada las manchas verdes. Al verlas sus ojos se entornaron, mostrando sus caninos entre sus labios apretados con fuerza. _La han envenenado_.

-Sesshoumaru -dijó una fría voz feminina desde la puerta de la recámara

El Inoyoukai levantó la vista al frente mostrandose altivo pero no movió ni una ceja de su rostro. Sólo respondió con el mismo frío y seco tono de voz.

-Madre

* * *

_**Creo que ya está este capítulo. El siguiente ya tiene título: Lo que pasó y no se contó. jeje, les sugiere algo el título? (o deberia decir jo,jo,jo por estar en diciembre?).**_

_**Bueno es un capitulo exclusivo de una secuencia de flashback que aclara varias cosas de este capítulo y lo une con cosas de los anteriores. Deben esperarlo para encontrar casi todas las respuestas, lo que aún no tengan claro y/o quiseran saber, escribanme para meterlo en esta secuencia de flashbacks.**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a Hikaru Isoru, Sousou Moutoku, youweon y amafle por sus reviews.**_

**_No sé si pueda tener el siguiente capitulo antes de navidad, así que les deseo a todos mis lectores unas felices fiestas y que la pasen muy lindo con sus familias. Gracias por leer este fanfic y espero sus reviews, sobretodo de los que me han puesto en su lista de favoritos._**

**_Cariños._**


	14. Lo que paso y no se contó

_**Este capítulo es una secuencia de historias flashback sobre los capítulos anteriores. **_

**Capítulo 14**

_Historia alrededor de un soldado muerto__ (Flashback 1)_

-Uhm!, eso estuvo delicioso, hagámoslo otra vez –dijo pícaramente la joven youkai que estaba tendida desnuda en una manta bajo un frondoso árbol que la escondía de ojos curiosos

-Me encantaría, futura señora Iyema –respondió el joven youkai dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y levantándose para acomodarse el uniforme de la guardia del Oeste

-Es qué no puedes llegar un poquito tarde? –insistió melosamente ella

-Créeme –dijo él acomodando su cinto y espada –ya estoy tarde –y explicó- hoy me toca con Hinagata y él siempre llega tarde, ahora que su cachorro ha nacido, y para colmo, reemplazamos a los hermanos Youta, ellos no esperan ni un segundo, sino estamos para el cambio de guardia sólo se van.

-Pues, deberían castigarlos a ellos.

El joven soldado río.

-El castigo lo tendré yo porque debiera estar ahí desde hace más de 5 minutos

-Felizmente ika no es así de exigente

El joven soldado la levantó y la ayudó a vestirse.

-Tenemos suerte que te hayan ofrecido un puesto en el palacio, así podremos vernos más

-Recuerda que Ika es mi tía abuela. Cuando se lo pedí, estuvo muy contenta de hacerme el favor. Necesitaba alguien de confianza, más ahora que hay una señora humana preñada en palacio.

El joven la tomó del brazo e hizo girar a su futura esposa. Ella reía feliz. Cuando quedaron frente a frente le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Por mí, me quedaría aquí por siempre –dijo sin dejar de besarla

-Pues si te castigan, que no sea dándote otro turno para que no llegues a la boda, Sr. Iyema

-Sí me castigan, futura Sra. Iyema, usted tendría que buscarse a otro… -dijo mirándola seriamente.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. Luego al comprender lo que realmente quería decirle, sus ojos se entornaron y su actitud paso a mostrar una agresividad que el joven youkai nunca había visto en su novia.

-Pues si te hacen daño, juro que te vengaré!

-Cálmate –dijo él buscando tranquilizarla –además que podrías hacer tú contra alguno de los generales… o contra el mismo Lord Sesshoumaru?

-No subestimes a una mujer enamorada, Iyema Mirato

-Nunca te subestimaría, mi esposa –dijo él seriamente –pero ya se me hace tarde. Nos vemos en la boda.

-Te amo Sr. Iyema

Y el joven soldado sonriendo se fue a toda velocidad para hacer su turno nocturno de guardia, que duraría hasta el amanecer. Estaba feliz porque al día siguiente sería su boda con Araka, la mujer de la que se había enamorado desde que era un cachorro.

**Esa noche, aprovechando el cambio de guardia, Rin se fue del palacio montada en Ah-Un. (1)**

_Buscando una prenda valiosa__ (Flashback 2)_

**La joven youkai salió de su escondite en la maleza cuando estuvo segura que el capitán de la guardia estaba ya lejos con su carga humana y el dragón de dos cabezas. (2)**

_Ha sido una fiera batalla_, se dijo, y empezó a caminar entre los troncos y ramas caídos. Se acercó a los dos youkais que estaban tirados en el suelo y sintió repugnancia. _Definitivamente están muertos_. Siguió caminando hasta que su pie tropezó con un bolso de tela. _Capaz es lo que estoy buscando_. Lo abrió y encontró un par de finos kimonos. Los alzó de uno en uno y los estiró de una sacudida para mirarlos detenidamente. Luego cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por la prenda, sin tocarla. _Nada_. Suspiró. Dio algunas vueltas buscando en el suelo. Ha sido un viaje inútil. Hasta que un brillo entre unas ramas que empezaban a secarse llamo su atención. Se agachó y lo levantó. Inmediatamente su mente se puso en blanco. Como flashes vinieron a ella tristeza, angustia, alegría, regocijo, desesperación. Cuántos sentimientos encerrados en ese objeto. _Lo encontré!. Lady Mimike pagará una fortuna por ésto_. Y retornó sobre sus pasos, guardando cuidadosamente el collar de perlas entre su ropa.

_Preguntas y deseos de una embarazada__ (Flashback 3)_

El futón revotaba rítmicamente contra la pared gracias a las embestidas del Inuyoukai dentro de la hermosa Rin, ambos gimiendo y sudando de placer. Con los ojos cerrados, ambos profundizaban las eróticas sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo y la pasión les liberaba de todo pensamiento dejándose llevar sólo por el instinto. Rin se sujetaba de las negras sábanas de fina seda mientras que sus piernas abrazaban con fuerza a Sesshoumaru por las caderas. Él, encima de ella, con medio cuerpo levantado tenía sus brazos extendidos para no caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y su vientre.

Y así, continuaron gimiendo y saboreando todo el placer que el movimiento de sus cuerpos les estaba dando hasta que él se derramó dentro de ella, gritando ambos de gozo por haber llegado a la gloria.

-Fue maravilloso –exclamó ella abriendo los ojos y susurró–Te amo.

El Lord, que la había estado contemplando, por respuesta, la besó tiernamente en los labios para luego dejarse caer a su lado. Luego extendió un brazo y la acercó a él para que ella se acurrucara en su sudoroso y bien formado cuerpo.

_Nunca me dice nada_, se dijo Rin. Y las palabras "objeto sexual" de Jaken vinieron a su cabeza, martillando su mente. Instintivamente, al sentir la opresión en su pecho apretujó sus brazos y piernas como un ovillo, cubriéndose y agarrando la negra sábana con fuerza.

-Rin? –preguntó Sesshoumaru viéndola detenidamente con una ceja levantada

Ella sólo apretó más su cuerpo entre sí, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro en la sábana.

-Rin, estás bien? –preguntó nuevamente el Daiyoukai con gruesa voz

Ella movió la cabeza asintiendo pero las lágrimas ya se le escapaban y empezaban a mojar el pecho del Lord. Él se levantó un poco, tomando con cuidado su rostro lo volteó para ver sus preciosos ojos marrones.

-Te he hecho daño Rin? –preguntó con los ojos entornados. Ante cualquiera, la expresión de su rostro aparentaba serenidad, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para leer la preocupación en sus bellos ojos dorados.

-No –respondió sin pensar. Se sentó cubriéndose aún con la sábana y agregó –Sí

El Daiyoukai se sentó a su lado mirándola profundamente ahora con los ojos bien abiertos. _Cómo te he hecho daño Rin?._ Ella al ver que él no decía palabra y sólo la miraba con ese brillo de preocupación en sus ojos quiso decirle algo, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar y tampoco sabía que era lo que realmente le disgustaba. Desde que regresó al palacio, ella había aceptado nuevamente hacer el amor con él, nunca negándose, aunque sabía su realidad. Realmente lo amaba y se lo había dicho en varias oportunidades. Él no se lo había dicho. Pero ella lo conocía, más que nadie, más que incluso Jaken, su fiel acompañantes por cientos de años. Capaz no era su esposa. Capaz era una concubina. Pero no era un mero objeto sexual de él. Ella lo conocía y sabía. Sí, ella sabía que él la apreciaba, que ella era alguien especial para él. Sabía que era importante en su vida. Pero la amaba?. Ella tenía la esperanza que sí. Esperaba realmente que él se lo dijera?. Qué él dijera "te amo"?. No. No lo haría el Sesshoumaru que ella conocía.

Rin estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y el Inuyoukai la continuaba mirando en silencio, expectante.

-Sesshoumarusama –murmuró ella –me ama?

Él la tomó del mentón y giro su rostro hacia él. Sus ojos dorados se perdieron en sus profundos ojos marrones. La amaba, la adoraba.

-Sí –dijo con una voz grave que sólo Rin podía leer que tenía emociones dentro de ella.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y Sesshoumaru le correspondió el abrazo besándole la cabeza, la frente, la nariz y luego los labios, apasionadamente, profundizando en la cavidad de su boca, jugando con su lengua. Queriendo demostrarle en ese beso cuanto la amaba. Hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Ella se apoyó en su pecho, más calmada, más tranquila, pero aún quedaba una pregunta.

Él era tan atento y tan gentil con ella, y sólo con ella, y nada más para ella. En privado, sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta. Le avergonzaba amar a una humana?, o le avergonzaba amar a su concubina?. Porque no solo no correspondía sino huía a las caricias públicas?. Porque no había hecho ningún gesto de amor hacia ella en público?. Sabía que él era un Daiyoukai pero ella tenía la necesidad de sentirse amada, y qué eso fuera evidente para todos. Aunque sea una ve. Era porque era una humana con sentimientos diferente a los youkais?. _No_, se dijo ella, era porque ella era mujer y necesitaba esos gestos, de vez en cuando por lo menos.

-Sesshoumarusama –dijo nuevamente con ternura, levantando su rostro del pecho de él –porque no me muestra afecto?

El Lord la miró sorprendido, arqueando una ceja. _No le muestro afecto?. Acaso no me entregó a ella cada noche?. No la besó y abrazó con pasión?. No la cuidó y la protejo como si fuera el más frágil, fino y delicado cristal?. Acaso no la satisfago en todo?_. Realmente, no entendía. Espero en silencio que ella se explicase.

Al verlo, Rin suspiró. Le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

-Mi Señor, sólo prométame que no rehuirá de algún gesto mío de afecto en público

Sesshoumaru siguió con la ceja arqueada. Seguía sin entender, pero si eso era lo que ella quería, lo haría, aunque dependiendo de las circunstancias en algún momento le costase hacerlo.

-Haz como desees Rin.

Ella sonrió mostrándose plenamente feliz y luego bostezó.

-Descansa –ordenó él, y se recostó en el futón jalándola delicadamente para que se apoyara encima suyo. Le acarició tiernamente la cabeza y jugó con sus cabellos, hasta que Rin se quedó profundamente dormida. Pensaba en las preguntas de Rin, y al rato esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios. Había comprendido.

_Te amo, mi dulce y tierna Rin. Te amo tal como eres. No será este Sesshoumaru quien te cambie. Descansa, mi amor. _Y luego, cerró los ojos, había decidido viajar al Norte al día siguiente, ya se lo comunicaría a Rin después.

**En la mañana, Rin estaba paseando con Ika y Jaken en el jardín interior cubierto de nieve, observando los peces del estanque. Se aproximó a ella acompañado del general mayor para comunicarle sobre su viaje al Norte. Cuando ella lo besó delante de todos, él recordó sus palabras y se permitió disfrutar de ese beso, que luego quiso profundizar, ante el deleite y admiración de los presentes. (3)**

Al terminar el delicioso beso, se quedo contemplando su bello rostro. La iba a extrañar ahora que se iba al Norte para cumplir con su palabra y cerrar ese estúpido acuerdo que le impedía marcarla como su pareja para toda la vida. Contemplaba sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus rojos y carnosos labios, sus brillantes ojos. Realmente la iba a extrañar. Y sin pensarlo, la cargó y ella instintivamente se abrazó a su cuello con una sonrisa. Sabía lo que él quería. Se introdujeron nuevamente en el palacio, hacia sus aposentos.

-Eh?... mi Lord? –dijo el general mayor sorprendido. Detrás Ika, Jaken y Osaka dibujaban una gran sonrisa en sus emotivos rostros.

-Espere aquí, general –ordenó fríamente, por lo que el general mayor se quedo en una pieza y sólo volteo al escuchar las apenas audibles risas de los tres.

_La historia de Taro__ (Flashback 4)_

En el salón se escuchaba el ruido de las espadas chocando entre sí. El joven se defendía lo mejor que podía del youkai que lo estaba atacando, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-De pie! –le dijo el youkai

El joven se paró lo más pronto que pudo para continuar recibiendo ataques del youkai hasta que éste le puso la espada en el cuello.

-Está bien… continuarán la práctica otro día –dijo una voz detrás.

-Si mi Lord –y el youkai envainó su espada

-Ven Taro, te ayudo –le dijo el Lord ofreciéndole su mano

-Gracias padre –y cuando estuvo de pie –siento decepcionarlo una vez más

-Taro, hijo, no me decepcionas. Perdóname que te exija mucho al pedirte que estés a la altura de un youkai de la guardia real en combate.

-Bueno, pero en un duelo de gracia, yo gano!

El Lord rió. Era difícil no hacerlo con el agradable carácter de su hijo.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre!

-Ya padre, no se me ponga triste otra vez, eh?, o me veré obligado a cambiar de cara

-Ay, hijo!, no cambias, lástima que nunca te acepten como mi sucesor

-Lo sé padre, pero no soy un youkai para gobernar a los youkais

-Pero si aceptaste gobernar a los humanos como Daimyo

-Estoy más cerca de ellos que de los youkais, padre. Te agradezco que dejes entrar más villas humanas a tus tierras.

-Hijo, también tengo sangre humana en mis venas. Algún día los youkais se darán cuenta que los humanos son los que van a dominar, no ellos. La fuerza de la raza humana viene de su interior, de sus deseos de dejar huella en este mundo, de amor. Creo firmemente que los youkais deberían aprender de los humanos.

-Sshh!, qué no te escuchen padre.

-No te preocupes hijo. Mientras no haya un heredero digno, como ellos dicen, no me harán nada. La gente me ama. Lo que hay que manejar con cuidado es el tema del matrimonio, no hay reunión en que no insistan en casarme con alguna youkai.

-Así que ahora tendrás otra de esas divertidas reuniones –dijo burlonamente Taro dejando a su padre en la puerta del salón del Consejo. Haciéndole una reverencia, se retiró a sus aposentos.

Aquella noche Taro no acompañó a su padre a cenar. Se había quedado profundamente dormido. _Extraño_, se dijo, _no recuerdo haber estado tan cansado_. Se levantó, vistió y fue al comedor real para desayunar con su padre. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró una bella y distinguida youkai sentada a su lado, en el lugar que había correspondido a su madre. Se acercó despacio y tomó asiento sin quitar la mirada de la youkai que lo miraba despreciativamente.

-Padre

-Taro, te presentó a Lady Mimike, mi futura esposa

**

* * *

**

(1) Capítulo 7

**(2) Capítulo 9**

**(3) Capítulo 12**

**Pensaba continuar escribiendo lo que pasó en cada una de las historias, pero se me hacía muy larga (ya entendí porque las aclaraciones terminan siendo un movie/ova, hay bastante que contar) y creo que ya se aclaró gran parte de lo que ocurrido, lo demás lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Así que en los siguientes últimos capítulos regresamos a la historia principal donde dejamos a Rin inconsciente y envenenada.**

**En el traffic veo que muchos leen la historia, lo que me alegra y se agradece, pero no dejan comentarios/reviews, y es mi gasolina! (a menos que quieran que el motor se apague, jeje). **

**Un Feliz y Próspero Año Nuevo a todas mis queridas (y queridos) lectores!**

**Cariños.**


	15. Despues de tanto sufrimiento

_**Este último capítulo se lo dedico a Amafle. Gracias por tu constante apoyo amiga.**_

_**Como en el capitulo 1 repito: Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los aqui inventados.**_

**Capítulo 15**

En la puerta de la recámara estaba parada una hermosa youkai elegantemente vestida de hermoso cabello blanco. La madre de Sesshoumaru. Detrás Ika la acompañaba, ya que ella había ido a buscarla.

-Sesshoumaru -dijo con su fría y melodiosa voz feminina

El Inoyoukai levantó la vista al frente mostrandose altivo pero no movió ni una ceja de su rostro. Sólo respondió con el mismo frío y seco tono de voz.

-Madre

Ella se adelanto hasta quedar parada al lado de su hijo. Observó el cuerpo de Rin, cuyas partes intimas habían sido cubiertas por unas telas blancas. Al ver las manchas verdes en su cuerpo, hizó el mismo gesto que su hijo: fruncir el seño.

-Uhm!, no es mejor que muera Sesshoumaru? -le pregunto con voz indiferente

El Daiyoukai no hizó ningun gesto ni sonido, pero en sus ojos se notó el brillo de la molestia ante las palabras de su madre. Ella comprendió su silencio.

-Pequeño youkai -dijo dirigiendose a Jaken quien se encontraba al frente, al otro lado de la cama

-Jaken, mi lady

Ella hizó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido?

-Un día y una noche mi lady

-Sesshoumaru -dijo nuevamente -a quien quisieras salvar, a la mujer o a tu hijo?

Él abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Debía escoger entre uno de los dos?. Acaso los dos no podían ser salvados?. Entorno los ojos con molestia. Ambos debían ser salvados, no podía decidir por la muerte de uno de ellos.

-Sesshoumaru -repitió nuevamente -no le hagas perder el tiempo a tu madre.

El daiyoukai gruñó. Tenía entonces que tomar una decisión.

-La mujer -dijo fríamente

-Pensé que tener herederos era lo más importante -comentó la madre

El Lord volteó el rostro en sentido opuesto a su madre. Sabía que tener herederos era importante, más si era un hijo con Rin. Pero no podía soportar la idea de perderla. Más adelante podrían ver para tener otros hijos, aunque existía la posibilidad de que ella no le perdonase haber decidido que su hijo muriese.

-Mi lady -dijo Jaken respetuosamente con lágrimas escapandosele de los ojos -no existe la posibilidad de que pueda salvar a ambos?

Ella había empezado a untar una extraña y espesa crema negra sobre las manchas verdes, haciendo previamente unos cortes en cruz encima de ellas.

-Pequeño youkai, porque lloras?

-Por la muerte del heredero del amo Sesshoumaru -dijo él bajando la cabeza, con lágrimas inundando su rostro

Ella volteó a ver a su hijo, quien seguía inexpresivo mirando fijamente a la inconsciente Rin.

-Sesshoumaru, ya no continuarás con esa tontería de hacerla tu pareja, verdad?

El volteó a verla con ojos llenos de cólera, sufrimiento y determinación. Su madre suspiró.

-Yo soy quien deberia estar llorando entonces -dijo con voz melodramática, como que había recibido una gran ofensa -ya no podré tener nietos por la falta de consideración de mi único hijo

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaron. Había entendido bien lo que ella dijo?

-A qué se refiere mi Lady? -preguntó Jaken

-No les he dicho que esa humana ya no podrá tener más hijos?

-La verdad es que Usted no dijo eso -murmuró Jaken tristemente

Las garras del Daiyoukai se cerraron fuertemente traspasando su carne. _Rin no podrá tener más hijos_. Sus sueños de descendencia se desmonoraban ante sus ojos. Y Rin se lo perdonaría?. Querría ella seguir con vida al enterarse no solo que había perdido su hijo sino que no podría tener ningún otro?. Tenía ganas de gritar pero sus labios no emitieron ningun sonido, solo dejaron relucir sus brillantes colmillos.

Por las heridas hechas por la dama, empezó a supurar un burbujoso y verdoso líquido, llegando a cubrir totalmente la negruzca crema. Al rato, esta crema desapareció como si hubiera sido absorvida. El redondeado vientre de Rin también comenzó a desaparecer. Luego, los parpados de ella empezaron a temblar hasta abrirse lentamente.

-Ses..shou..maru -murmuró ella

El Daiyoukai se acercó a ella, sentandola sobre la cama, le dió un tierno abrazo.

-Sesshouma...rusama -repitió ella conmovida

-Rin, estas bien -dijó él mirandola a los ojos

Ella solo asintió.

Jaken e Ika lloraban de alegría y salieron a comunicar a todos los que esperaban fuera de la habitación que Rin ya había despertado.

-Ya no me necesitas más Sesshoumaru -dijo su madre dando la espalda a la pareja, para luego salir de la recámara.

-Tu madre... estaba aquí? -preguntó Rin timidamente al recién percatarse de su presencia al escuchar sus palabras, y se sonrojo más aún cuando se dió cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. Sus manos fueron instintivamente a su vientre. Palpó y volvió a palpar, luego con rapidez y fuerza apretó su vientre en busca de alguna señal. Levantó la interrogante mirada hacia Sesshoumaru. Por primera vez, él no supo que decirle.

-Mi bebe? -preguntó ella -dónde está nuestro hijo?

El Lord sólo paso su mano por el rostro de Rin, acariciandolo. Estaba pensando en las palabras más apropiadas.

-Qué paso con nuestro hijo, Sesshoumaru? -pronunció en voz alta y de manera agresiva, algo completamente inusual en ella.

Al escucharla, el Lord tuvo miedo de su reacción.

-Se ha ido, Rin -dijo con voz grave

-Como qué se ha ido? -dijo ella llorosa -como que se ha ido? -repitió llorando y golpeando el pecho del Lord -como que se ha ido?!!!

El Daiyoukai sintió como su corazón se partía en dos. La abrazo con fuerza, esperando que se calmará, mientras Rin lloraba sin consuelo.

Ooooo---------ooooO

-Akime, ten cuidado con Moishiro, recuerda que es mucho más pequeño que tú - le gritó Kagome

-No te preocupes, mamá -le dijo ella sin dejar de jugar con el bebé que recién estaba aprendiendo a caminar

-Akime es bien cuidadosa Kagome -le dijo Rin -es una niña preciosa

-Gracias Rin -dijo lanzandole una tierna mirada a los niños y añadió -me alegra mucho que estén aquí con nosotros

-A nosotros mas bien nos alegra que nos hayas invitado -dijo Rin amablemente

-Bueno, nosotros es mucha gente, no crees? -dijo lanzando una mirada a donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru sentados, con cara de pocos amigos y dandose practicamente la espalda.

Rin se rió al verlos.

-Espero no te haya costado mucho trabajo convencerlo de pasar la festividad del nuevo año con nosotros -preguntó Kagome

-No, él sabe que esta en deuda contigo -dijo Rin alegremente

-Aún recuerdo su cara cuando te negaste a que él te marcara como su pareja -dijo riendose -nunca pensé ver esa expresión en Sesshoumaru

-Tenía que forzarlo a que me dejara ir contigo Kagome. Tenía que intentarlo. Aunque las probabilidades eran pocas, no quería perder la esperanza.

-Entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Viendo a los hermanos fijamente agrego -Yo más bien recuerdo cuando salimos del pozo devorador de huesos, el verlos allí sentados a ambos, esperandonos. Y la expresión de alegría en su rostro. Creo que no quería dejarme ir por miedo a que nunca más regresara a su lado.

-A decir verdad Rin, la única que lo aguanta eres tú -comentó Kagome

Rin se rió más fuerte todavía.

Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha y preguntó -qué crees que están hablando las chicas?

-Uhm! -dijo Sesshoumaru, volteando altivo la cara a otro lado

-De qué crees, Miroku? -dijo Inuyasha -del idiota que esta aquí a mi costado

-Ah! -exclamó Miroku viendo a Sesshoumaru y alejandose mejor a donde estaba su esposa

-Ya está la cena -gritó Kagome

-Quién ha cocinado? tú o Rin? -preguntó Miroku

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina, por lo que Miroku retrocedió alzando sus manos al frente como para cubrirse de esa mirada.

-Insinuas algo, Miroku? -le espetó Kagome

-No, nada -respondió temeroso

-Yo he cocinado Miroku -dijo Rin risueña para calmar la tensión mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa

-Gracias a Dios! -dijo él pasando una mano por su frente para retirar el sudor, lo que hizó que Kagome lo mirara más indignada todavía

Rin se acercó a los niños y cargo a Moishiro en sus brazos. Un lindo bebé con un hermoso y sedoso pelo blanco cortito, que apenas cubría su nuca. Dos lindas orejas de perro se asomaban entre la maleza de su despeinada cabellera. Sus ojos dorados reflejaban una tierna mirada rematado de una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Un primor de bebé. En su frente estaba ya saliendo una mancha lila, que se asemejaba a la luna creciente, la cual sería realmente evidente conforme el pequeño creciera.

-Ven, vamos donde papá -le dijo cariñosamente Rin y se acercó a los chicos

Sesshoumaru volteó a verlos acercarse y un brillo iluminó su mirada. Rin depositó al pequeño en sus fornidos brazos. Él lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado y le hizó una pequeña gracia con la nariz a lo que respondió el bebe riendo.

-Quien iba a decir que un imbécil como mi hermano podía tener una criatura tan encantadora como esta

-Inuyasha... osuwari -dijo Kagome. Y mientras Inuyasha estaba en el piso agrego -te he dicho mil veces que no hables de esa manera delante de la niños

Sesshoumaru se levantó altivamente con su hijo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la mesa. Rin al verlos, una inmensa ternura invadió su corazón y sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano al cuello, donde el Daiyoukai le había dejado su marca, ese día que regresaron de la época de Kagome. Allá unas extrañas personas de vestimenta blanca, doctores como les llamaba Kagome, la habían revisado y le había dado un "tratamiento" con lo que ella pudo nuevamente quedar embarazada. Y viendo a Moishiro y a su esposo se dió cuenta, que todo el sufrimiento que tuvieron que pasar, había valido la pena.

Ooooo---------ooooO

Taro estaba en el asiento de trono escuchando con atención las réplicas de un campesino.

-Qué opina Usted consejero?

-Creo que debemos salir en misión para cazar a ese youkai para que no vuelva a repetir fechorías

-Usted lo ha dicho. Organice una expedición entonces -ordeno el Daimyo -pero no se te olvide regresar pronto, que mi boda no puede realizarse sin padrino, Kohaku

-Y la mía sin novio -añadió él

Ambos rieron. Quien iba a imaginarse que en sus muchas travesías, antes de asentarse Taro como daimyo de las tierras del norte bajo protección de Sesshoumarusama, conocerian a un par de hermanas que les robarían a ambos el corazón.

* * *

**El fin de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado y gracias a quienes la han seguido todo este tiempo.**

**Por favor, sigan dejando sus comentarios queridos lectores.**


End file.
